


How We Came to Love Each Other

by Zenchi (ZenChi7824)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, Flint is being a clown here, Fluff, Luxray is a good pal, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Smut, Stoke Shipping sails!, StokeShipping, Teasing, poor Riley, soft paced romance, volkner is a tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-06 09:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 36,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11597907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenChi7824/pseuds/Zenchi
Summary: Lucas, who admired Volkner ever since he was ten years old, just found himself becoming way too infatuated with his idol while climbing his way up to become the greatest trainer in Sinnoh. After meeting Volkner in a strange turn-of-events, Lucas found out that the real Volkner in flesh was too different from his expectations. How the two found their love shall unfold in this story. Volkner was a total tease and Lucas was the teased-victim in this fiction. Mostly fluff and soft pace romance between the two. (Lucas was 16 at first in the story, but the ‘real scene’ would be on 18, rest assured ;D)





	1. Admiration and Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Pokemon or anything related to, as it’s purely fiction~ But oh how I wish I own the two of them. The two are so cute together…
> 
> Rating: R18 (at the certain part, I will post a warning about it, so make sure to check the A/N before reading any further, okay? :D)

On a particular afternoon, within summer days, Lucas found himself walking through the shoreline of Sunnyshore City –with his beloved Luxray trotting beside, frowned and about. The summer heat irritated Lucas’ skin –his left and right hand, since it was uncovered under the garment of his full clothing. His hat helped him from being scorched down to earth and he felt the breeze of soft wind brushed past his milky white skin helped him cooled down a bit. The dark cerulean eyed brunette gazed at the endless waves of blue in front of him. The sea granted him some time to relax himself while he was deeply immersed in his own world of thoughts.

He was thinking about how the days passed with a lot of tasks on his hand, given by Professor Rowan, and left him dumbfounded at the current pile of papers in his left hand; none seemed to be touched or finished ever since the day he saw _the star of Sunnyshore_. He knew that this city was famous of the sunny days, the booth stands, how the solar walkways reflected the sunlight, and the Lighthouse. But mostly, because of the _star_ that resides on the Sunnyshore Gym; _Volkner_.

Golden hair resembled the shining sun, swayed in and out about each time he gently moved about, a pair of blue ocean eyes with some sparks hidden underneath, the perfect sculpt of his body and handsome face –the perfection _everyone desired_.  Those prideful gestures he always showed; straightened back and both hands being shoved inside his jeans as the famous trademark of Volkner. No matter how messily he clothed himself or whatever annoyed him about with a frown that seemed to always appear on his face, Volkner was always _perfect_ in the eyes of this brunette.

Lucas sighed loudly as he flipped over the papers without looking at the content of tasks. He just absent-mindedly flipping and pondered about something else. He couldn’t help but entranced no matter how many times he saw Volkner, either on the Local News or the TV Channel. Lucas never saw the person he admired about in reality even though he was somewhere nearby now; _Sunnyshore was Volkner’s domain_. The more Lucas daydreamed, the more tasks would pile over in a month, and that means he could get himself into a bigger trouble; either scolded by Professor Rowan or his chances of visiting another town could get less.

_I must either hurry myself to finish the tasks at hand or say goodbye for my chances of seeing Volkner here. Even from afar,_ Lucas thought.

While he was deeply in thought of what to do and about, the sudden gush of winds blown the pile of papers from his hands and left the boy dumbfounded; the papers were all over the sand and several got blown to the sea. Luxray noticed this and tried to gather the papers on the sand but frowned on several drenched papers that were washed over to the land. Lucas smacked his hand over his foreheard and clenched shut his eyes; mumbling something under his breath with loud sigh followed afterwards.

“Just my _luck_ …”

The brunette then grimaced; at his earlier thoughts of negativity. He tried to gather the rest of the tasks that was still readable and patted his own Luxray on the head for helping him to retrieve the rest of scattered papers. Now what and how he would explain to Professor Rowan about his negligence; on his own duty and the accident that lead to this disaster. It wasn’t a disaster, _but it was_ , to Lucas, as the brunette tended to get all negative on his own at first before actually facing the main problem. Lucas sighed again for the nth times today, as his Luxray nudged its head to his trainer’s leg; to snap the boy to the reality, instead of his own world of thoughts. Lucas smiled a bit at his partner and stroking its mane.

“Don’t worry. I will try to explain to Professor about this… Though, I’m not sure if he would let me off for a few more months due to _this_ …”

Luxray growled loudly at Lucas’s trailed off words, just getting the brunette flustered over its demeanor. Luxray’s habit of biting the brunette if it heard one of any negative sentence out from his mouth, made Lucas nodding vigorously just right after. Lucas then tried to distract Luxray with pointing a finger toward the nearby café.

“Look, let’s take a seat at that café, and enjoy our afternoon with some foods and drinks, alright? I’ll buy your favorites!” said Lucas while grinned from ear to ear to his Luxray; trying to hide his fluster over what happened and gained its approval with a soft growl.

Both went over the counter inside the café to pay for and brought a glass of Iced Soda Pop and a bowl of Pokemon foods to their preferred seat. They seated themselves near the glass-paned window after – _since it was under the air conditioner_ – and enjoyed their time. Lucas smiled over to his Luxray – _who enjoyed the food more than anything else_ – and then looked outside at the bustling booths, crowding people, and several children running around happily. Lucas smiled to himself at the scene, just to get dragged back into reality right after; _about his ten minutes ago accident on the shoreline_. He frowned a bit while sipping down his Iced Soda Pop, decided to call Professor Rowan through Xtransreceiver right after. _The faster, the better_ , he thought.

*** デンジ・コウキ ***

The Xtransreceiver dialed for four times, and on the fifth, Professor Rowan picked it up; with his usual enthusiast greetings. Lucas smiled a bit at this, but then felt a pierce over his heart for ruining Professor’s enthusiasm with this irresponsible action of his; because of the afternoon ‘ _day-dreaming_ ’ at the beach.

“Hello, Professor… Uhuh, yeah I’m fine too, thank you for asking! Um, Professor, sorry for disturbing your leisure time, but … I gotten myself into an unforgivable action, and I know I must deem myself responsible-Huh? No! Not with the Team Galactic! I-It was, my paper of tasks got blown away by the winds and several got drenched… I’m sorry! I haven’t send the result yet…… …….. Huh?”

The boy gaped at the other’s response over the Xtransreceiver.

“You were _saying_ , those piles of tasks were given to _the other as well_ , and it’s a kind of questionnaire just to be filled when there’s certain person who fit the descriptions… Well it’s _understandable_ , but you were saying it’s already _done_ by Dawn and Barry for few days ago?! Professor, why weren’t you informed me anything about this?!”

His Luxray eyed its trainer’s half-exasperated-half-glad reaction after finishing the rest of its foods. It licked over its fur and curled; minutes after like a ball beside its trainer.

“…Alright. I got it Professor. Uhuh, yeah, thanks. And _please_ , if you have _done several or any_ , please let me know! I’m at Sunnyshore at the moment… I haven’t really explored all the areas yet so I’m not so sure… I will visit the other booths or maybe the wonders on this city after this. Sorry for bothering you Professor, and thank you.”

Lucas dialed off the Xtransreceiver and exhaled the pressure he has held inside while talking. It sure has gotten him paranoid for a while; not knowing what the others thought while talking and the unexpected reply of Professor. He closed his eyes for a while; sighed and then open it, just to saw Luxray curled beside the brunette, eyeing him with a smug face all the time.

“You know what will happen, huh? You sure are sly creature.” said Lucas while patting his partner. Luxray just let out a small sigh at its trainer’s content face; _it’s alright now_.

*** デンジ・コウキ ***

In the evening, Lucas decided to take a walk on the solar walkways with his Luxray. The breeze past through the two made them _can’t help but_ stood at the stairway and feeling the wind – _so soft, almost like a huff of breath that slide through the skin_ – mixed with the sea scent of salt and summer heat.

_It felt all too similar… the Sunnyshore… and him._

Lucas took a step upstairs, noticing how the walkways would reflect the sun’s ray of light each time he walked on it. _This is the work of the modern technology_ , Lucas thought. A smile formed on the brunette’s face; he was proud and impressed of Volkner.

In the midst of their walk, the sudden crowd of girls past through the two; just like a leaf storm in a hurry, running toward the Lighthouse. In the middle of their confusion, the two looked at each other before eventually following the crowd. This, _however_ , reminded Lucas at what he and Professor Rowan talked about earlier; visiting the wonders. Visiting, mean – _he could_ – maybe, saw a glimpse of his idol. Though, this was only a wish of the young boy in awe.

After following the crowd and stop right where they are – _the entrance to the lighthouse_ – Lucas gestured his Luxray to stay close to him, and received a nod from his partner. Smiling, Lucas then turned to face the entrance and gulped hard at the crowd of people coming in and out about. Listening to small whispers of the girls, _Lucas knows for sure_ _that his idol must be inside the Lighthouse_. The excitement held inside the brunette was too much for him to handle; all of his muscles almost gone out to stand properly ever since. Luxray noticed, and just then, nudged its face onto the excited boy; to calm the brunette down, for Arceus sake.

Not long after, the crowd went inside –with squeals. Just at the same time, wave of young people gone out from the Lighthouse with a disappointed look etched on their face; they didn’t seem to get what they wanted. The scene over the brunette made Lucas’ mind turned into a negative – _once again_ but pushed the thoughts while he walked along the crowd. Lucas followed the crowd to the lift and not long after, he was on the second floor.

Inside, he found the Lighthouse, sure was breathtaking. The concept of the solar powered inventions on the ceiling and modern machines surrounding the center area – _with a binocular on the center of attention_ – were all in a mix and match; perfectly arranged with the Gym Leader’s sense of technology. The glass-paned windows decorating over the furnished wall – _granting the full view of the land and vast ocean_ – with the white flooring made the Lighthouse’s sense of interior simply dazzling. The brunette’s admiration toward Volkner has just grown some more.

One of the girls inside the crowd walked on to the small stairs leading to the binocular on the center area. She squealed over Volkner and asking two or three things before she went down with a head hung down; and frown etched on her face. This left confusion over the crowd and the girl just decided to shut her mouth about this. They left the Lighthouse not long after; without much noise compared to the first time they set a step inside. Lucas noticed the strange behavior that was coming from the earlier wave of young people and just now, the crowd of girls that just up and left; _something must be up_.

“… She might be a local fangirl…” Lucas mumbled.

Luxray looked over the crowd earlier and growled softly toward its trainer; _to decide what the brunette should do about this_. Lucas looked at his partner and put his hand under his chin to think of something. Since he didn’t really have any tasks or anything else to do, taking a visit to the second floor would result in meeting Volkner; _his idol for a long time_ and that might ease up the excitement he had earlier. Moreover, it seemed Volkner was having trouble and, _maybe, taking a glance and helping out pretty much after wouldn’t hurt_. Lucas smiled widely to his Luxray; _decided he will take a look and try to help_. Luxray growled happily in return.

The two ascended the small stairs above and the breathtaking scenery of the ocean came onto their view. Lucas almost gasped at how beautiful it was and _of course, Volkner_ , was there sitting on the floor with his head propped on the clasp of his hands –elbow rested on the knees. His expression was as cool as ever with those pair of ocean blue eyes gazing at the view in front; the vast blue ocean. He looked sad for a moment – _but those eyes still sparkling with dedication and pride_ – and changed into an expressionless not long after.

_No matter what kind of emotions he had at the time, he’s still the coolest man ever._

“Excuse me…”

Lucas’ soft call resounded through the room, made Volkner turned his gaze toward the brunette. Just at that moment – _almost like forever_ – Volkner laid his warm gaze with sparks of emotions toward Lucas, leaving the brunette almost struck at. Lucas could tell the pair of Volkner’s eyes was speaking mixed feelings, and inside, he seemed to be… _Awestruck?_ _A certain gleam surfaced a moment ago_ , Lucas noticed.

“Yes?”

Lucas – _still kind of dazed at the way Volkner’s eyes talked and his deep voice_ – bravely replied with a smile on his face,

“Are you by any chance, Volkner, the Gym Leader of Sunnyshore? If you are, my name is Lucas and I’m from Twinleaf Town. Nice to meet you…”

The way Lucas talked made Volkner eyes’ widened in a surprise, and a laugh followed not long after.

“What, I thought you are the crowd from earlier and wanting to have a fansign and photos, or maybe some salesman. I never expect the time to come, but a challenger… … _A real challenger. Are you aiming for my badge_?” Volkner laughed.

“ _Huh_? No... I’m not challenging you... But, yeah, the way I talked might be……”

Lucas’ trailed off sentences and absentmindedly gazing at the older man made his Luxray sighed. Luxray bitted Lucas’ ankle right after. Lucas screamed loudly at the rough pain inflicted upon him.

“YOWWWW!! W-What are you-“

Glancing down, Lucas noticed his Luxray sent a deathly glare toward the brunette; sending Lucas a shiver down his spine. Trying to remember what his purpose was, and managed to come here, Lucas straightened his voice and looked serious for a moment. He turned to look at Volkner.

“V-Volkner. I know that I might sound trying to challenge you, but I’m not. I’m just going to ask if you had some kind of problem… The earlier crowd seemed to be dejected after they came here, asking you for something… Do you need some help?”

Asking genuinely for his concern over his idol, left Volkner in an daze and gazed the brunette for a moment – _a certain gleam surfaced on his ocean blue eyes, just to resurface right after_ – but then turned to look at the scenery in front of him with a sigh, leaving Lucas stood there with confusions over his face.

“Volkner?”

“…What, so you are _not_ , huh. Well, here I am hoping that I will get an intensified challenge after getting introduction and that dedicated look of yours. It’s been a while since I got a worthy challenger, rather than some sales, or fans… Now I’m stuck at here again, in this place, with some unworthy challenger asking for a badge, _endlessly_. _Tsk_ …And no, I don’t need a help, _thanks_ for asking.”

Lucas gaped at the answer, and he found himself walking unconsciously; annoyed from getting some attitude, and trying to come closer toward the older man. He sure heard Volkner mumbled, _‘well, this is disappointing’_. Lucas, furrowing his brows, stopped right just at Volkner’s side and straightly came with a lash.

“Well, _if you want to battle that much_ , I feel very much _honored_. To be honest, I also _need_ the Beacon Badge to ascend the League. I know you are not this kind of person, Volkner. _What’s with you_ , sending everyone away just because the gym is _lacking of worthy challengers_. Where’s the lit of electric that I saw _every time_?”

A slip of tongue on the last sentence, made the blush crept up Lucas’ face not long after – _he just realized_ – and later directed his gaze on somewhere else other than the man in front.

“… _Every time_?” asked Volkner with a surprised expression.  

Volkner looked over the brunette with the blush on his face and gathering energy to stand himself straight right from the floor after –towering his tall body over the small boy.

“N-Never mind. If you don’t want to, it’s fine.”

_Why did I contradict myself now_ , said Lucas while trying to leave the topic at hand and turned on his back – _wanting to leave_ – however, stopped by gentle, long fingers on his arm. Gripping ever so gently and strong enough to make Lucas gasped at the sudden touch. _Wait_ , was all he said in the deep, yet masculine voice of the older man. The grip made Lucas’ heart rate went up and at the same time, confused by the sudden move, he didn’t know how to react. The brunette was too scared to predict Volkner’s next move.

“You were saying, ‘ _every time_ ’. What does that mean, Lucas?”

“Nothing! You were probably just hearing things...-“

The grip on his arm turned into a harsh yank that turned Lucas to face Volkner, just right there. Lucas eyes’ went wide at the yank and then he stared right into the older man’s eyes for whatever he did. Volkner’s eyes were not sparkling with the same prideful and dedication, _yet something else_ , in those gleaming blue ocean.

_I bet I’m not hearing things_ , was what Volkner whispered. Lucas, being unsure – _half frightened_ – of whatever Volkner’s going to do at this rate, mustered up all of his strength to free himself from the grip. He did, tumbled a bit, and ran away with whatever left in his tiny body. He heard Volkner yelled his name for several times until he heard the sound has faded out from his hearing; entirely. Just by then, the brunette realized he was already outside of the building. Lucas turned his heel toward the Pokemon Center, decided to spend the night there. His Luxray was following after Lucas behind, quietly.

*** デンジ・コウキ ***


	2. Disappointment and Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still no scenes, more fluffiness and more of Lucas' thoughts about Volkner.

Lucas, found himself back at the shoreline of the Sunnyshore, with his frown forming on his lips, after spending the night at the Pokemon Center. He wondered and replaying the scene happened inside the lighthouse yesterday. Luxray, trotting beside him, gave a stifled yawn and nudged its nose to Lucas’ sudden stop at the beach. _Does Volkner always behaved like that?_ Lucas thought. Not getting the answer over his question, he started walking again in a daze.

Spotting a merchandise booth just outside the café, Lucas decided to buy something for Professor Rowan and _maybe_ , Dawn and Barry. Lucas walked himself in a slow and careful movement within the crowd, with his Luxray observing the surroundings. Just when he almost approached the booth, he spotted someone with original trademark of Sunnyshore, _Volkner_ , at one of the bars available on the beach. The blue jacket with three yellow buttons over the top sleeves he wore with the combination of black shirt inside and black jeans over his legs. A Raichu walked beside him while wagging its tail happily. That moment, the star of the Sunnyshore – _Volkner_ – has made Lucas entranced for a moment but dragged into reality right after. What happened yesterday was something that made Lucas’ perspective of Volkner changed.

The admiration and expectations of him was something else, altogether. _The real thing was different_ , Lucas reminded himself. _His eyes_ were different, _the attitude_ , it was really different than what the brunette expected. It was not the same on the TV that he watched almost like every day routine, the Daily News or even from what he heard from the Radio Channel on his Xtransreceiver.

_He was nothing like that, at all. Not a gentle and kind person._

Especially, _the grip on my arms_ … Lucas snapped out of his recollection and dashed through to the booth; uncaring of the crowd’s eyes over him and decided to forget about anything related to Volkner. Lucas picked and bought almost everything he found interesting and unique enough to be sent to Professor; as an excuse for apologizing on his account for yesterday’s accident.

Just when he was done paying, Lucas noticed that his Luxray has gone from his side. Lucas started panicking immediately. Lucas searched through the shoreline where he first walked, to the booths, to the café, and almost anywhere he could think of... And then, a single thought crossed Lucas’ mind: The solar walkways. _The solar walkways, but… Why there?_ Negativity started to creep itself inside Lucas’ feelings, but then again, he struggled to stay positive. He shook his head vigorously – _with serious expression_ – hoping that he wouldn’t have to face Volkner again… … _If Arceus was kind enough_.

Inside of Lucas’ thoughts, he knew deep down, that even if his Luxray has gone to, it must be someone that it has recently acquainted with –or maybe, its trainer knew well. In this case, _it must be Volkner_. So, Lucas was in either fear or anxiety of meeting Volkner, but he hoped his Luxray to stay safe at all costs –not harmed.

Running from the beach, to the stairways and long stretched solar walkways –with worry, really made Lucas trembling with exhaustion. After a long endless run, he found himself at the branching ways toward the Sunnyshore’s Gym. This sent Lucas in a frantic –it was _Volkner’s_ domain there.  He debated himself to either keep on walking on or to stop, and by then, he spotted one, no, _two_ Luxrays. The boy realized the other Luxray was obviously not his, as it was bigger in size for an inch. Clenching both of his hand, Lucas shouted.

“Luxray, where did you just gone off to? I went and searched for a while now! Can’t you just notify me when-“

“ _Relax_ , Lucas. It’s not like Luxray would get _kidnapped_ or anything. Everything is safe here.”

A sudden deep voice of an adult from the back made Lucas gasped and shivered. He knew this voice way too well – _Volkner’s_. A sudden realization of yesterday made the little boy panicked a little and tried to run away for the second attempt but he knew it was futile –Volkner was standing right behind him. He knew the pair of those ocean blue eyes was staring hole at his all being –leaving Lucas feeling bare naked. Lucas fidgeted a bit as he still fixed his gaze on his Luxray, calling it to come back. Luxray, however, yawned and growled at Lucas about his attitude toward the older man on the back. Lucas knew well what his Pokemon meant –show some respect toward the elder. But this time, Lucas didn’t want to, _not to this man, not today_ , he thought.

“Lucas.”

_A call._

“Face me.”

_An order._

“Look, about what you said, _yesterday_ … “, Volkner trailed off a bit. He seemed trying to bait Lucas into answering and maybe, _taking a glance_.

“About what?” Lucas asked in return with his back still turned to him.

“You…”

An angry voice, a frown, and a glare. Lucas was pretty sure at Volkner’s expected reaction as he has known the man’s real attitude, just yesterday. _He’s really not the Volkner that I admired_ , Lucas admitted inside. _Guess the media is really good at making up things, huh._ _Or maybe he does have his kindness, somewhere inside_. Lucas cringed at his own thought. Seconds after, a cringe dispersed from and formed a forced grin on his face; a disappointed one.

“Did you feed Luxray, Volkner? It seemed to get on good terms with yours…”

“Don’t avoid my questions. _Face me_ , Lucas.”

Sighing, Lucas turned to face the older man with a smile on his face; a forced one. Volkner’s face was as stoic as ever, but it has difference: _His eyes_. His eyes – _the pair of ocean blue orbs_ – gazed into Lucas’ dark cerulean ones, like forever. _It has a hope or something similar inside_ , but it was just Lucas’ guess.

“I said it’s nothing… Forget about it. Look, I’m going, alright? I’m taking Luxray with me. Excuse me…-”

Just before the Lucas finished his sentence, he was suddenly yanked – _again_ , just to be pulled closer onto Volkner’s chest. Volkner caressed Lucas’ cheek with a tender touch, with those pair of eyes staring hard toward the brunette’s –gleaming and reflecting the color of the clear ocean onto the dark cerulean ones. Volkner seemed to be savoring this moment for as long as he could.

Gasping loudly, Lucas couldn’t help but frightened with this new side of Volkner toward himself.  He, _too_ , wanted to try savoring this moment with, but as his fear chewed his feelings, the brunette pushed the older man to struggle himself free and forced his Luxray inside the ball. _Running away from the older man was the only option I had left up my sleeves,_ Lucas thought. He turned away quickly and paced some speed just to not get caught by Volkner. He heard Volkner’s footsteps as he chased after Lucas a bit, calling his name over and the last clear line of ‘ _I will wait for your challenge at the gym!_ ’ before the footsteps eventually faded from both of his hearing as he ran with all he got.

The brunette clenched shut both of his eyes, trying to push aside his thoughts of how he has seen Volkner’s move toward him earlier; _he was entranced_. Lucas was trying to make a conclusion over Volkner’s sudden change in attitude and what those eyes spoke of.

At least, on one glance of Volkner’s eyes, a conclusion could be made of: he _liked_ Lucas. _And the thing is, I don’t know what kind of like he has toward me,_ Lucas thought inwardly. This might lead up to another kind of trouble… or at least, that’s how Lucas thought about the recent events.

*** デンジ・コウキ ***

The night at the Pokemon Center was awfully quiet for Lucas. The rooms on the second floor were mostly empty due to the tourists going back and forth to the League ahead and several were visiting Pastoria City, for its famous Great Marsh and Veilstone, for its complete Department Store. The quiet environment made Lucas grumbled under his breath. He couldn’t help but being remembered of some unnecessary turn-of-events.  Lucas was recalled of this morning’s _disastrous meet_ –the brunette’s unplanned meeting with Volkner. Throwing his head onto the pillow, Lucas tried to shake off the strange feeling he noticed within Volkner’s eyes. He tried to forget, yet he couldn’t. As long as Lucas was in the Sunnyshore, there was no doubt that he would meet that pair of ocean blue orbs again; whenever and wherever.

Lucas, being a worrywart and negative brunette, trying to found a solution to avoid his idol – _ex-idol, to put it correctly_ – and how to make the older man forgot the _slip-of-tongue_ of the brunette has said yesterday. At the very least he tried to help; sure, he got mistaken as a challenger and politely turned down Volkner’s anticipation of challenge, just getting a _full attitude_ from the older man in the end. And that was where that slip of tongue bit him now. Volkner would try to pry into that topic for each time they met, _that’s for sure._

What bothered Lucas _the most was_ : _what if the man knew that he’s a fanboy? A fanboy of Volkner’s? What kind of reaction would Volkner show?_ That strange spark of eyes already bothered Lucas ever since the first time the two met; he never met someone gazed that deep for the first meeting. What if he knew more than he should? What _would_ Volkner do to the brunette? The thought itself was enough to shuddered Lucas. _Arceus knew what he was going to do_.

Lucas threw around himself on the bed, trying to shake his own thoughts off. _It’s useless_ , he grimaced. Getting up from the bed, Lucas grabbed the red small ball from his pocket and pushed the button first to turn the small sphere forming into a bigger form; almost immediately. He pushed the button again and a red light was released from the sphere, forming into a huge form of light, before revealing a Luxray. The feline yawned and groaned at its trainer. ‘ _What do you want to do at this hour?’,_ was the kind of stare Luxray given to the brunette.

“I want to get out from this quiet Center for a while. Can you accompany me, _please_ , Luxray? And I’m so sorry about before…” Lucas apologetically asked his Luxray with a small smile and got an almost immediate nod from his partner. _Thanks_ , was all the brunette has said while rubbing behind the ear of the black feline. The feline smiled a little at the young boy honest plea.

*** デンジ・コウキ ***

On the nighttime, Lucas went out in his full outfit –his red hat, white scarf, and red jacket to counter the freezing cold. The temperatures were even lower than the morning, especially in this summer season. Lucas walked around the beach for a while and looked around the booths that still open until this hour; it’s ten o’clock. His Luxray trotted quietly at his side, glancing over the crowd around. Lucas wandered through the still bustling crowd and observed the bar that opened, fully aware that it was more in amount compared to this afternoon. Just in seconds, Lucas took a notice of someone familiar in that bar, sitting with someone else… with a redhead? _Must be his friend_ , Lucas thought. Not like it mattered to Lucas anyway.

Lucas directed his attention to a nearby booth near the café –food and drink booths. The brunette realized he hasn’t eaten anything much after the encounter with Volkner. He did drink a mug of hot chocolate in the afternoon with his Luxray, and that was pretty much it. Now that the food stands were nearby, Lucas’ stomach growled louder than he expected; earned a stare from his Luxray and the passing crowd. Lucas grinned sheepishly and scratched his head in embarrassment. Taking a glance over to his Luxray, Lucas asked quietly.

“Do you want to eat some Pokemon foods? I’ll give a bonus on hot milk, if you want!”

Luxray nodded in agreement, leaving Lucas with his beaming smile. _Got it_ , the brunette said. Buying a bowl Pokemon foods, 2 mugs of hot milks and a platter of Sunnyshore special’s fried bread left the two in satisfaction. They decided to take a seat on the bench in the middle of the booths and bars, and not long after, the two munched happily on their dinner while enjoying the starry night on Sunnyshore’s beach. Shining stars were scattered across the purple hued sky –almost black, painted with some showers of blue in the middle. Lucas was reminded of his own bewilderment toward his shining star, _Volkner…_

Deep inside, he knew that Volkner did nothing wrong. The brunette knew all too well that the older man would have the _attitude_ , since he was _the last and the strongest_ Gym Leader in Sinnoh. Everyone already knew that, in fact. But, here he was having his own negativity about Volkner, as of, why did that pair of eyes…

“….Luxray?”

His mind got interrupted by a glance to his side, just noticed his partner has disappeared, _again_. Lucas – _bewildered by his partner’s disappearance for two times in a day_ – wanted to scream his lung over, but held it in with a repeated inhale and exhale; to calm down. Finishing with whatever leftovers on his laps, Lucas stood abruptly and ran on his own two legs, trying to search his Luxray. Just as he was focusing his view to the bar, he noticed that there were two Luxrays standing beside Volkner and the redhead – _he knew it was Lucas’ and Volkner’s_ – at the bar near the faraway shore. Gulping down the throat, clenching both of his fists, Lucas tried to inhale and exhale to calm his nerves down; he was in dilemma. Lucas trembled a little, but he was mustering all of his courage to be able to walk toward the man he feared and admired at the same time.

Taking one step at time, Lucas found himself getting near of the bar, with a loud thumping noise inside his ribcage; either it’s excitement, nervousness, or some adrenaline rush. Lucas tried his best to put on smiling face, but ended up with a frown instead. As he was frowning, Volkner took a notice of the brunette – _ocean blue orbs directed toward his own dark cerulean eyes_ – drowned the boy in awe for a moment, until one’s voice interrupted their moments.

“Yo, yo! Are you by, any, chance, Lucas? _Lucas_ , yess?”

The redheaded man grinned ear to ear in his own excitement toward the brunette. _What’s with that tone over my name_ , Lucas mumbled. Lucas then looked at the redhead with an eyebrow cocked –amazed over the extreme style of hair and those sense of baggy clothing over his body.

“And seeing your reaction, I bet you are! I’m Flint, the third of Elite Fours! Nice to meet ya, dude! And here, I know you’re a tough cookie in one glance. I hope we’re having a fiery battle over the Leagues, man. I’m looking forward to it, hahaha!”

Still dumbfounded, Lucas’ mouth hanging widely – _for seconds_ – at Flint, before closing it again after. Lucas blinked his eyes three times until he finally gave in to the strange man’s all wide smile behavior and giving a small smile in return. He knew that one day he must be ready to face this man, since he’s aiming for the League. Aside from helping Professor Rowan, _a League must be a real challenge itself, for example, this man in front of me,_ Lucas thought inwardly. Now that he focused on Flint’s face, he shifted his gaze a little toward Volkner – _a bit nervous_ – who was looking over to Lucas ever since, like a beast preying on its victim. Sending a shiver down his spine, Lucas turned to gaze at the Luxrays. The two seemed to be eating something…

“Um, V-Volkner, did you, by any chance, giving something for my Luxray? Didn’t he just ate a bowl of Pokemon-”

“Don’t worry. It’s just poffins. I know yours loved to eat spicy poffins. Since I had lots of Spicy Poffins over, I just decide to give it several”, Volkner chuckled, continued with,

“And you know what? This morning on the walkways, this guy has been coming at me when he saw my Luxray. And the next moment, they’re communicating and becoming good pal. Not long after, the two begged to be given some poffins. And that’s how I know yours love the spicy kind. They played together afterwards, just until you came. _So cute…_ ” Volkner smirked.

The last remark made a blush crept up Lucas’ face as he directed his gaze to the sand underneath his shoes, stuttering.

“W-w-well, thank you… f-for giving my Luxray’s a total care! Thanks again, and I’m gonna go now-“

“Wait, wait, _WAIT_. Don’t think you’re just going to go after this meeting, man! You’re such a party pooper, Lucas! We just barely know each other and now you’re gonna go already?” Flint said with a frown over his face. Not long after, Flint reached and patted the Lucas’ shoulder with a reassuring smile plastered on his face, saying,

“Look, it’s not like I’m going to bare my fang on you or something of the kind, dude! So let’s stay here and chat for a little longer. If you could handle it, let’s head over to the bar together, okay? Hey, Volkner, persuade him into it!” Looking over to Volkner who just sigh his lung out, Flint focused on Lucas again.

“… Why do you even bother to know me better, Flint?”

 A sudden question rose on the brunette’s lungs made Flint blinked at the questions and laughed so hard afterwards. Flint smacked Lucas’ shoulders like he has gone crazy after hearing a joke, but it _wasn’t even a joke_ , Lucas thought while cringing.

“Hah! You know what, dudeee. There is _this guy_ who has been talking you like crazy, wherever, you know, _wherever_! Ah, and mostly, because I heard your achievement from the other Gym Leader’s in towns. I heard you’ve achieved so much in just days, so yeah, I think you’re amazing, dude! And that’s why I ‘ _bother_ ’ to know you better, dude. But you’d better believe me, _this certain guy_ wants to know you better than-“

SMACK!!

A karate chop on Flint’s head. It was loud enough that it sent Flint flinched for a while, continued with a grumble, ‘ _what the hell, man_!’ not long after and Volkner exhaling loudly at Flint. Closing his eyes and rubbing his temples, Volkner then dragged Flint by his collar, throwing Flint over a stool and just when he was about to join after as well, he glanced over his shoulder –looking so piercingly at Lucas. There was that certain gleam again for second, and then replaced by the blue ocean of concern.

“Lucas, do you know what time is it? Kids shouldn’t be around at this hour.”

Lucas – _hearing a harsh remark from Volkner_ – stared right onto the older man’s eyes. He frowned, blushing a little, and shouted,

“I’m not a _kid_!! I’m already 16! I could take care of myself-“

“That still counts as a kid, you know? Just go home and sleep already… Or you won’t grow up any taller. _Heh_ … …Wait, you are staying at the Pokemon Center, yes?”

Lucas just nodded at his question, earning a smile on Volkner’s face. _Good then_ , he mumbled. Volkner’s Luxray trotted up beside its trainer and rubbed its head; earning a pat and rubbing behind its ears, Luxray purred softly. Volkner then directed his gaze to Lucas, asking with a concerned look again.

“Lucas, do you need to be escorted back to the Center?”

“No, I don’t but thank you for asking. I have my Luxray to keep me company. You said for yourself, that Sunnyshore _is safe_ , right?”

“Yes, but…”

“But _what_ , because I’m still underage?”

“No…” Volkner paused a little before continuing with a smirk on his face.

“Then, see you _tomorrow, Lucas_. Have a _good_ night rest.”

Gesturing a wave of bye, Lucas – _embarrassed at Volkner’s tone on certain words_ – then shifted his gaze on his Luxray. He then told his partner to return into its respective ball –getting a nod and did as he said. Not long after, Lucas went back to the Pokemon Center in hurry and taking a rest for that night. _He’s not so bad_ , Lucas thought inwardly, before actually fallen asleep with a nightmare about his own negativity yet blissful dreams about his idol.

*** デンジ・コウキ ***


	3. Approaches and Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : I own nothing of the Pokemon or anything about the two, but I wish. ;D
> 
> Volkner approached Lucas, slowly but surely, and the tease starts here. Still no smut or anything yet.

The next morning, Lucas waked up due to the sudden noise coming from outside of the room. The brunette slid his eyes open, slowly sitting straight on the bed minutes after, while listening intently to the source of the noise. On the right side of his bed, he found Luxray was outside of its ball, yawned –barely opened its eyes and the pair of its ears got up in alert. Sleepily gazing at the door, Luxray growled a little, leaving a hint to Lucas; someone was outside and invited a crowd with lots of noise. _For Arceus sake, what happened this time?_ Lucas thought inwardly. Rubbing his tired eyes, Lucas got out of the bed slowly and went to wash his face at the washroom.

“Don’t tell me it’s Volkner. Well, it’s impossible, as he never step inside Pokemon Center, unless he had to heal his Pokemon or maybe, someone… … _someone_ …”

Lucas gasped at his own words as he just remembered what happened last night. _No way!_ Lucas thought. He quickened his pace to grab the towel and wiped his face clean. Rinsing his mouth as quick as he could, he realized that the noise was getting louder; _it irritated him_. Lucas was not exactly a morning person and he got irritable at the sudden noise or whatever that could woke him up from his deep sleep. This loud noise, especially, made Lucas grumbled and cursing under his breath.

Lucas changed into his clean clothes, combed his hair, and slung his bag over his shoulder; ready to leave. Gesturing his Luxray to follow, the two planned to step out from the room as soon as they could; avoiding the source of the noise. Just right when Lucas opened the door, he found himself gaping wide at the scene in front of him: Volkner stood there, being surrounded by his fangirls.

“Volkner, _say_ , what are you doing here? Do you have an appointment with _someone_?”

Volkner didn’t answer, however, grinned at Lucas just when the brunette opened the door. _This is not a good time_ , Lucas thought. If Lucas approached Volkner, the fangirls would surely push him aside and throwing some sarcasm toward him –Lucas’s negativity starts again. He knew well that Volkner was here to see him just because of last night’s conversation. Volkner didn’t show any attitude or brought any topic about his curiosity on the brunette’s slip of tongue anymore, but doing something else; an approach to Lucas. _At least he changed a bit, or maybe this is the real Volkner,_ Lucas smiled to himself.

“What are you smiling for?”

A sudden deep voice directed toward Lucas snapped the brunette out of his own world.

“N-Nothing! Volkner, I’m going to have some breakfast on the café, so feel free to hang around here as long as you like… Umm, until then!”

Turning on his heels, Lucas wanted to hurry up to leave and avoiding the crowd of Volkner’s fangirls. His right arm, however, was grabbed by Volkner’s long fingers. Being stopped at as Lucas tried to pull his arm off of him, he heard a small whisper of ‘ _you always do this_ ’ from Volkner’s lips.  Lucas couldn’t seize the opportunity to escape now, as his arm was now locked to Volkner’s big ones. Volkner then sent a glare toward the fangirls and shouted loud enough to be heard on the entire lobby.

“You girls, I appreciate your love and care for this long, but I, as of now, have an _appointment_ with _someone_ and can’t be bothered with, so SCRAM! Or I’ll _disband_ your clubs.”

The last of his words made the girls went blue on their face; they got scared. Not long after, the girls paced their feet out of the lobby; disappearing from their sight. Lucas sighed in bliss when the noise was gone completely. Now, he faced another rising problem: _Volkner_. The tight grip on the right arm made a wince formed on Lucas’ face made Volkner turn to look at the brunette. Volkner, realized Lucas’ being hurt on his own doing, loosened his grip a little.

An amused face appeared on Volkner’s face.

“Lucas, I thought you are going to the café? How about, we, walk to there right now, _spending our morning together_. What do you say, _hmm_?” A smirk formed on Volker’s face not long after.

Blushing at Volkner’s question, Lucas directed his gaze toward Luxray. _I need to change the topic and if possible, avoid him_. Thoughts aside, Lucas tried on his plan – _opening and closing his mouth right after_ – just to get backfired by a remark from the older man before he did it.

“Don’t try anything funny, Lucas. Don’t try to change the topic, run, avoid, or _anything_ you have in your head right now. I _won’t_ let you.” A glare from Volkner was enough to made Lucas trembled in fear. Just like a cat in the grace of Lion’s mercy.

“Volkner…” Lucas whispered in a small voice but loud enough to rang into Volkner’s ear.

“What is it, _Lucas_?” Volkner asked with a playful tone at the end.

“Can’t you stop your tone? It truly annoys me to no end”, Lucas said while still gazing at his Luxray on the lobby –stretching and yawning.

“Same here, Lucas… Can’t you stop avoiding my eyes whenever we talk? It’s _rude_ , you know.”

“I… I have my reason! A-Anyway, let’s take a breakfast, I’m really hungry….”

Volkner seemed to be trying to pry on Lucas’ reasons, but he left it there. Smirking, Volkner lift Lucas’ chin to face him. Lucas’ eyes went wide at the sudden movement, and just right at that moment, their eyes met. A moment after gazing intently into the brunette’s dark cerulean eyes, Lucas unconsciously directed his gaze to anywhere but the older man’s eyes; _he was nervous_. Volkner – _being unsatisfied as he was_ – grabbed Lucas’ chin with even more pressure to force the brunette’s orb to be locked with his. Lucas, being stubborn at this, clenched shut both of his eyes. Volkner cocked an eyebrow at the brunette’s reaction and sighed in defeat a minute after.

“You’re really stubborn about this, huh…” _well, I still have my time_ , Volkner mumbled, and laughed right after.

Letting go of Lucas’ right arm and chin, Lucas opened his eyes again, just noticed that Volkner has a smug face ever since. _He planned something bad_ , Lucas’ instinct warns. The brunette putted on a serious face at this, wanted to leave first, just to be stopped with Volkner’s remark.

“ _Lucas_. I’ve told you _. Don’t-try-anything-funny-or-else_ ”, Volkner added a playful tone at his remark.

Arceus damn it. _Right_ , Lucas mumbled. A grin plastered over Volkner’s face in triumph; he won the boy over, this time.

“Anyway, I’m hungry. Let’s take a breakfast. _Seriously_ , Volkner… I want to eat already!” A frown formed on Lucas’ face, begging Volkner to stop teasing him already.

Volkner smiled knowingly and stop teasing the brunette with a single ‘OK’. Luxray observed its trainer’s frown and then nudged on Volkner’s knees to give him a sign; Lucas was seriously hungry and it was too. Volkner took a notice at the Luxray, nodding, and then walked along to the first lobby. The three of them then set out from the Pokemon Center in a quiet and distance in between, but Volkner made his way of getting closer to Lucas; insisting on walking by the brunette’s side. Lucas ignored his persistence and focusing his own view on the café’s breakfast menu.

*** デンジ・コウキ ***

“So… Lucas. What do you say, challenging at my Gym? It might be worth your time, and I’m looking forward to your mighty performance. An intensified battle between us…-”

“I’m eating at the moment, so stop asking and be quiet, _please_ , Volkner.”

Volkner and Lucas took a seat by Lucas’ favorite spot; near the glass-paned windows. Luxray was munching down the Pokemon foods quietly as it observed its trainer and Volkner’s bored face.

“I’m trying to strike a conversation, Lucas. I don’t even know what we have in common… Or maybe, what about two days ago…?” A smirk and an amused face of Volkner’s made Lucas’ brow twitch.

“I said forget about it. Why do you even bother yourself with that”, Lucas just grumbled and munched down his Sunnyshore’s special sandwich of summer. The brunette seemed to be more fascinated at his own food than answering Volkner’s question.

Volkner sighed at his reaction. _You’re really_ … was all he said under his breath. Then just at the same time, Volkner released its Luxray from the red ball.  His Luxray’s body size might be a bit bigger compared to Lucas’ ones, but the two seemed to be enjoying each other’s company –with their soft growl greetings over the other. Their nuzzling and playing to nip at each other’s nose or ears made Lucas wondered how Luxray able to communicate faster to its familiar kind, compared to his party.

_Maybe it’s because of its own kind._

Volkner looked at the two with a genuine smile; this shocked Lucas. Lucas never thought that the older man could show those expressions other than stoic, smirk or a smug face; earlier at the lobby. Staring at the older man’s face in daze made Lucas flinched at the next word of Volkner’s.

“Look at those two. They just barely met yesterday, and they’re already so close together. Why can’t the both of us do the same…?” Volkner huffed a bit on the end. A slight blush appeared on Lucas’ face.

“Well, _sorry_ that I’m not your Luxray! I’m not the kind of felines who will get all clingy just after a, two, or three, and even looking from afar since I was ten!”

The last sentence of Lucas’ made Volkner looked at the brunette in a shock –more of awestruck expression. Lucas didn’t quite get what he just said earlier, and once he saw Volkner’s expression, was when the whole situation sank inside him. His face turned as red as tamato berry. Lucas cringed inside.

“So, you are… saying…. Ahhhh. Now I get it. _Heh_ , I thought you are a difficult boy at first, stubborn as hell, but now… _Amusing_ , indeed, _Lucas…_ ”

A chuckle followed after and a smirk formed on Volkner’s face as he found something more amusing than the two Luxray’s nipping at each other. Lucas couldn’t handle himself of being teased for some more, decided to – _abruptly_ – stand on his own two feet and ran outside of the café. He left his unfinished food on the table.

_Now what_? The reaction was different than the brunette’s expectation. Lucas thought that Volkner might embarrass him to death, but he didn’t. Instead, Volkner was making an amused face and his eyes told something more than like – _those gleaming pool of ocean_ – and that piqued Lucas’ interest in knowing what the older man thought about and at the same time, scared of it. _What if he’ll leak out to the media that I’m a die hard fanboy of his or doing something  else that could actually embarrass me to the end of the earth_ , a negative thought of Lucas’ made the brunette clenched his fist while running toward the beach. In the midst of it, he stopped right on his tracks –just in front of the solar walkways, not long after.

The solar walkways, was the first and foremost, experience of Lucas enjoying the scenery around and the beginning of how the events turned into a strange development, between him and Volkner. He glanced at the stairway to the top and then focused his eyes on something else; the shoreline. Lucas took a slow step – _while enjoying the scenery around_ – toward the endless waves of sea in front of him. The blue color reminded him of Volkner’s beautiful orbs. Lucas was left entranced at the blue sea, and his thoughts were interrupted by a single tap on his shoulder.

_Who is…?_

Lucas turned his back, just to found himself being surprised at the sudden appearance of someone in his mind. Volkner’s first impression was worse than anyone else, _but a slight change of attitude compared to the first_ , made Lucas relieved; and bothered his mind about how his eyes talked something else. But, Volkner was _there_ , standing behind Lucas with – _an ever so gentle_ – expression on his face.

Exhaling through his nose, Volkner started with, “You, really, _really_ , worried me to death, you know that?!”

A sudden shout in the end from Volkner made Lucas’ tiny body jumped in shock.

“And what about my face, ever _so gentle expression, huh_?” Volkner smirked. _You said that out loud, you know_ , he whispered softly to the brunette’s ear.

Lucas blushed even more at Volkner’s whispers and the brunette flabbergasted.

“I-I-I, I don’t-no, I don’t say that o-o-out loud, enough!!!”

Volkner amused at Lucas’ self-defense answers and reaction toward his teasing ever since the whole morning –no, last night. _It sure is something else_ , Volkner thought inwardly.

“Wh-what are you smiling about?!” Lucas shouted.

“No, nothing, just, finding you more _amusing_ than ever… I’m lucky enough to find you here. Guess we’re _fated_ for each other, yeah?” Volkner laughed happily.

“Stop teasing me, dammit! I really dislike that part of-“

“You _don’t_ dislike me, at all, right? I bet you don’t mean it anyway, _brat_.”

Lucas’ face turned into a beet red – _as red as tamato berry_ – and frowning at the backfired truth. Volkner knew this and decided to slide it off, _for now, not for the next time_. He chuckled inwardly. Lucas’ eyes then shifted through the beach’s sand and noticed there were lots of sparkling dusts over the sand. He decided to take a good look on it and grabbed a hand full of sparkling sand, before releasing it entirely.

“Do you really like the sand around these parts that much, Lucas?”

The brunette got silent for a while and replying with a quiet “yes.”

“Why?”

Lucas didn’t answer, however. He just turned his back to look at the vast sea and what lies beyond; the League. _Personal reasons_ , he replied softly. Volkner didn’t try to pry onto this much further as he found himself smiling at the little boy’s small features from the back. Volkner closed his eyes for a while – _enjoying the breeze and Lucas’ company_ – just to find he was quite relaxed on this beach.

“Well… let’s go back, or rather… Would you visit my Gym? Since it’s still noon and you don’t seem to have any schedule or appointment at the moment, right?”

Volkner opened both of his eyes, only to found himself with a stare from Lucas for a moment before the brunette shifted his gaze on the sand. Lucas didn’t want to take any step inside of Volkner’s Gym, if possible. He was still having those negativity thoughts hanged around his mind about _how_ and _what would Volkner do to him_ –if the brunette stepped inside his territory. Lucas trembled and stepped a few backwards but nodding slowly in acceptance – _and defeat from Volkner's beautiful orbs looking straight at him_ – for minutes later. _I wanted to, at least, know him better, and stop my negativity for now,_ Lucas thought.

Volkner smiled at the brunette’s decision and gesturing Lucas to follow him to the Gym, and of course, _his main living place_ , Lucas added.

*** デンジ・コウキ ***


	4. Teasing, Communication, and Affection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : I own nothing of the Pokemon company, Lucas, or Volkner. If I had the two, these scenes would probably happened ad inserted already :D
> 
> The tease were getting more and more, and Volkner made a move on Lucas. This chapter were made for only Volkner and Lucas' moments. It was longer than before... Oh well.

Stepping inside the Sunnyshore Gym bothered Lucas and his instinct: _telling him to step out as soon as he can_ , with an alert of _who knows what Volkner got on his mind_. Lucas shook his negativity off and continued to walk behind Volkner; ever so quietly.

“This is the Gym Arena. But today was supposedly to be my holiday, since it was Sunday and all. If you want to give it your best shot, just do it tomorrow, Lucas. Well… It’s not like you’re going to challenge me and all, anyway, right?”

Turning on his heels to face Lucas, the brunette just stared at Volkner’s face for a while, and then replying with a soft nod. This reaction made Volkner’s brow twitched down for a moment.

“What’s wrong, Lucas? You’re getting quiet all of a sudden… Or maybe, you’re being _nervous wreck_ in here, _my Gym_?” Lucas flinched at the older man’s sentence, and Volkner smirked; _bullseye_.

“You don’t have to be that nervous, or what… Do you, perhaps, _imagining something else_ , in here of all places?”

“Hell no! Stop teasing me, dammit-“

A finger over Lucas’ lips made the brunette gasped and then glared his eyes toward Volkner’s.

“Don’t spit out bad words, Lucas. Since you’re _a brat_ , I just slide it off for numerous times outside, but _not_ inside here.” A strict wording from Volkner made Lucas’ gaze fell on the floor; feeling dejected.

“You’re just like a puppy being scolded. _It’s cute_ , though.” Volkner chuckled. He then took off Lucas’ hat over and started ruffling his hair; just like a puppy. This – _however_ – made Lucas’ face turned into a dark expression. The brunette then slapped Volkner’s hand and looked at the older man with a deathly glare.

“I’m not _a puppy_! Volkner…. Why you… always, _always_ ……. _Tsk_ ”, Lucas stopped his last sentence toward the older man; curling his fists and trembled with anger.

Volkner’s eyes went wide at the brunette’s _unexpected_ reaction. He never knew Lucas could get this mad over his teasing. _Okay, maybe I was too much for teasing him, but he amused me. This kind of Lucas, too, amused me,_ Volkner admitted. Wearing his stoic face, Volkner stretched out a hand to rub gently at the brunette’s cheek; _to calm the brunette down_. Lucas flinched, but putting up a tough front while he shifted his eyes to the floor with a frown. Lucas’ mind was filled with dread and just as he thought earlier, a fanboy would get this kind of treatment from his idol; _Volkner will tease him like endless spiral of torture_.

Lucas’s thoughts, _however_ , were a total contrast compared to Volkner’s. The older man’s teasing was purely amusement and some kind of confusion of his own; either he liked the brunette purely as friendship or _as romance interest_ , and still debated inside until this day. Volkner was kind of sure it was of the latter ones, but decided to keep it hidden from Lucas. _Lucas is way too pure, anyway_ , Volkner thought amusedly.

“Lucas… …just take a deep breath and calm yourself down. It’s just _a tease_ , anyway. What are you getting angry at?”

“I don’t like _how_ _you teased me_! Can’t you stop it already?!”

“How _exactly_ did I tease you?”

“You-“

Lucas almost spat his mind out –but held it in before he did. He stopped himself right at the last word, then taking a turn of shallow breath; _inhaling and exhaling_ _to calm his nerves down_.

“You what? _Me_? What about _me_ , _Lucas_?” Volkner continued teasingly.

“… That’s exactly what _I’m pissed at_ …”

With a sigh, Lucas mumbling something unclear under his breath, then decided to be quiet again. He just looked down all the time; avoiding any eye contacts with Volkner. Volkner cocked an eyebrow, chuckling after, saying,

“If you’re getting pissed off at each and any of the words or how my actions spell for myself, you’ll turn into an old man early, Lucas…”, while ruffling the brunette’s hair again; its soft spikes felt nice on hands.

“Like you’re one to talk”, was all Lucas replied.

“Well, I might seem to be an old man to you, but I’m just 22, you know that? And _what_ , I thought you liked this old man, no matter how far he teased you each time, _right_?” Volkner said all the while grinned ear to ear unconsciously.

Lucas stole a glance toward the older man – _with one brow furrowed down_ – just getting himself surprised at the view in front of him; _Volkner’s prideful expression_. _He’s so freaking confident_ , Lucas thought for a moment, before glancing downwards again.

“What are you stealing glances for, _boy_? In awe for me now?” Volkner asked.

  _I am, for a moment,_ Lucas thought inwardly.

“Just thinking you had so much confidence inside yourself. That’s all.”

“Well… I’m the last Gym Leader of Sinnoh’s region, _in this solar powered city_ , Sunnyshore. Being the last means the last real test and challenge before going to the sea and beyond. How come I don’t have any confidence after all the challengers going after me, asking for the Beacon Badge, _hmm_?”

Lucas sighed at Volkner’s reply. The brunette was simply tired for arguing with Volkner any further; _or teased horribly, to put it correctly_.

“I’m not asking you to… ahh, whatever, Volkner, _whatever_. Anyway, is this gym using some kind of solar power as well?” Lucas asked curiously while looking on his surroundings.

“Of course! Everything in this city is solar based, from the north to the west, from the stand to the bridge, _everything_. Even this Gym _was of no exception_. Very eco-friendly, don’t you think? Better environment, better living style!” Volkner chuckled.

_Old man_ , Lucas mumbled. Ignoring the brunette’s sarcasm, Volkner gestured Lucas to follow after him for more exploration inside the Gym. Lucas followed obediently without much talk, observing the whole Gym’s clockwork machines for challengers and how the Gym was well built for any situation.

“Oh but one thing, I recently renovated the Gym and made the clockwork gears move according to the button steps and its using a lot of electricity, you see. And that’s how the blackout happened months ago. But it was supposed to be for challengers, so what does a blackout mattered anyway? Well, it mattered, though… …What kind of Gym doesn’t give out any challenge for any challengers? Especially when it’s the last gym before the Sinnoh League…”

Lucas hummed and nodded at Volkner’s ideas and caring. The case of the blackout of Sunnyshore was recently aired on the TV Channel, and everyone was blaming Volkner for his selfishness and all. Volkner just wanted to make sure the challengers actually prepared themselves before the Sinnoh League; the real challenge beyond the Victory Road. He renovated the whole Gym for this sole reason, but since the electricity amount he used of was overloaded – _that’s how the blackout happened_ – everyone blamed him for his actions. No one actually cared for Volkner’s real intention and still going for his selfishness.

_But I care though... I understand Volkner’s reasons and intentions._

After the whole one hour of exploring, the two decided to stop right in front of the staircase that seemed to lead upstairs; _to somewhere_.

“Well, since you’ve seen anything here, how about we enjoy the next tour of afternoon, Lucas? My treat”, said Volkner with a grin toward the brunette.

“Where are we going?” Lucas asked while taking a glance over the staircase for a while, and shifted his gaze back at Volkner, with, “upstairs?”

“Yes, upstairs, my living condo. Let’s go.”

Volkner lead Lucas to the staircase – _it’s a long and high built with metal surface one_ – and Lucas found himself barely keeping up with the older man’s pace of going upstairs in minute. Lucas almost left by Volkner, but the older man waited at the branching section, just to make sure the brunette didn’t get lost. _Maybe, I’m just not used to this staircase, is all_ , Lucas thought while walking.

After a minute or so, Volkner walked ahead with a ‘ _make yourself at home_ ’ and left Lucas in confusion after the two reached the end of the stairs. Lucas took a quick glance at the front view of his – _an empty living room with nothing but some portraits on the wall_ – and took a notice of a wooden door on the left side. Walking toward the door made Lucas wandered into his thought. _What if Volkner… wanted to do something bad_ , he thought. _What kind of bad things?_ Lucas’ question nagged his mind over, as he found himself already turning the door knob and then pushed aside of all the negativity that started since yesterday.

Once he stepped inside the new room, Lucas was greeted by two black couches on the further back of the room with two white cushions on the seat, a small black coffee table on the center – _with some random magazines neatly arranged on the top of it_ – and a white rug underneath. A turned off black LED Televion on the wall and a black bookshelf right beside it made the room looked perfectly arranged. The current room has different atmosphere compared to the first room he stepped inside; the empty living room, with white tiles and black wallpapers over it. It was furnished with white ceramics pavement and white plain wall decorated with customized grey wallpaper on it. The combination of the black, grey, and white color made the room lets out modern vibes, just like how condo supposed to be.

_The room is pretty huge and clean for a man living up by himself_ , Lucas thought momentarily. Lucas then took a seat on the nearby couch, and leaned himself over the soft cushions on it. He let out a comfortable sigh. _It has been a while since I’ve really relaxed like this_ , Lucas sighed. The brunette had been busy for Arceus knew how many years; helping with Professor Rowan’s research. _It’s bliss to be able to sit down like this_ , he thought while enjoying the comfortable couch.

While the brunette was enjoying his leisure time, he noticed  a huge window across the end of the room – _revealing the beautiful vista of Sunnyshore’s City_ – and huge space of flooring that seemed to lead up to another junction and more doors on the end. Lucas wanted to explore some more of Volkner’s condo, but it seemed rude for him to do so – _since it’s not his place_ – and he decided just to stay as quiet as possible on the couch.

Not long after, a clack was heard from the door on the far junction with footsteps that was heard along the pavement. A second later, Volkner appeared with two mug of hot drinks; chocolate and coffee. Volkner putted the mug of hot chocolate down on the coffee table just in front of Lucas and held his own, seating himself right beside Lucas, with his ever so stoic face. He took a sip of his coffee, and started to make a small talk.

“How do you find this room, Lucas?” Volkner asked out of the blue.

Lucas took a sip of his own chocolate; only to find his tongue burned to the heat. The brunette putted down the mug on the coffee table and replying with a ‘ _so so_ ’. He didn’t want to admit the room was very perfectly arranged and it was nice to spend your days inside. He didn’t want to make Volkner feeling too confident and getting on his high horse; by being praised by Lucas. Volkner realized that Lucas was contradicting himself with what he saw on the brunette’s face; _Lucas was content with this room_.

“Well, _why_ , thank you”, Volkner replied with a smile on his face.

The brunette turned to look at Volkner with a gape; _he’s not praising Volkner at all_. Volkner just smiled at Lucas’ reaction and thinking – _deeply_ – about topics that could get the boy more talkative about. He started with a simple topic.

”So, Lucas, how do you find Sinnoh region? Interesting?”

“Yeah”, was all Lucas replied to.

_Not interested huh_ , Volkner thought while glancing at the brunette before returning to his coffee and took a sip of it, then continued with a question again.

“Why did you set off on journey and started collecting gym badges?”

“Purely like the other trainer’s ambitions. I want to become the champion, and that’s pretty much it. I liked training my Pokemons, so why not? I’m helping Professor Rowan with his research too, so it’s like killing two pidgeys with one stone.”

_Quite a long answer_ , Volkner thought. He thought of something else before jumping on the main questions that could fluster the brunette. _He gotta relax first_.

“Huh, well, you should give it a try at my Gym, then. I’m warning you: _I won’t hold anything back_ , so make sure you’re truly prepared.”

“I know. Don’t worry about it.”

“I worry about you, anyway. _Can’t help it_ ”, Volkner snickered.

Lucas just went quiet at the last statement of Volkner’s. _I still don’t know what he has in his mind, I have to be careful_ … the brunette warned himself inwardly. He took the mug from the coffee table and sipped a little. _It’s to my taste_ , Lucas thought.

“So, Lucas… Do you have anything you want to ask of me? I think I was the only one who was talking all the time like an idiot here, _wanting to know you much better_ yet getting a cold shoulder instead”, Volkner said while stealing a glance at the brunette’s reaction.

Lucas blushed a bit but he shook his head pretty much after and then came up with a simple reply, ‘ _no, I don’t._ ’ Volkner putted down his mug of coffee and stared at the brunette with a serious expression.

“Because you have known anything about me ever since you’re ten, right? But, do you think _you really know everything about me_ and _what I had in mind right now_?”

Lucas jumped at Volkner’s question. He went to put the chocolate mug on the coffee table as soon as the question was directed to him. _Lucas knew this was coming, huh_ , Volkner thought. Lucas was being uncomfortable at the moment, as he tried to run away before Volkner might do something else to him. He tried to, but a pair of strong hands hovered over his body and pushed him off of his balance; toppled and fell back onto the couch. Lucas blinked at what has happened to him at that moment, trying to regain his balance to sit – _just to be stopped by Volkner_ – and pushed back to the comfortable couch.

“I never ask you to leave, Lucas. Rather, _I want you_ to answer my question.”

A pair of big hands pushed hard on Lucas’ shoulder to prevent him from going anywhere. It was strong enough to make Lucas surrendered himself over before he was hurt some more. Lucas – _being pinned down as he was_ – couldn’t help but gazed at the piercing blue ocean eyes beneath him. He felt helpless at that time, and at the same time, forced to do something he didn’t want to at all. Answering meant confessing the truth, which Lucas tried to avoid from, ever since two days ago.

“No… I don’t really know anything about you in reality. To be honest… the media might made something up. Just to make you look better…” Replied Lucas, quietly.

“So, you’re saying… I’m worse than you thought?”

A nod.

“Ten years of idolizing just ended up as a rubbish expectation of you, _to put it bluntly_.”

_So honest_. Volkner just smiled and continued with a new question.

“So… what _did you expect of me_ , just right before you met your idol in flesh, _hmm_?”

His question made Lucas blushed madly. He shook his head, whispering, _‘It’s private. Don’t try to pry any further.’_

Being a prying person as he was, Volkner tried to ask his question again, just in a different version and a commanding tone over it.

“Well, since I’m your idol and you’re my fanboy as I know, tell me the reason why did you start to visit Sunnyshore, aside from the badge, and explain it in detail. _Be honest about everything_ , don’t lie now.”

Lucas’ eyes went wide. The brunette thought so hard as how to answer his question. Eyes blinking several times, Lucas went quiet for a minute. _Lucas is being stubborn again_ , Volkner thought. Volkner has been waiting for the right chance to ask of it – _and_ _this is the right time_ – so he decided to be stubborn about it as well. He gazed onto the brunette’s dark cerulean orb for minutes; trying to search for some answers, but gained nothing. After ten minutes or so, just when Volkner sighed – _almost given up_ – was the moment Lucas opened his mouth.

“I… I know you must know better than me. Why did I come to these parts… and why… uh… whatever you asked…”

_He’s being shy, huh..._

“Well, I want to hear it from your mouth. Depending on your answer, I might either let you go or not. Be as stubborn as you want, but I will be as stubborn as I am. How about it, _hmm_?”

Lucas went quiet again. He furrowed his brows and clenched shut his eyes. _I give up_ , he whispered. He then opened his eyes just to fix a gaze on the couch.

“I, admired you ever since I was little, Volkner. You know at least that much, right?”

Volkner nodded a little, letting the brunette continue.

“Well, ever since I was ten, I’ve heard you visited several times over at the Twinleaf Town, visiting Professor Rowan and helping with your engineering or anything you’ve got for him. And times, you’ve helped his research about Pokemon. I’m inspired at what you did at that time, and I thought, maybe, knowing what you’re good at or what you’ve helped him about might made me became more closer to you, _my idol_. Well, that’s how I offered myself to become an assistant of Professor Rowan’s. I’ve never really seen you in person before, though.”

Volkner realized that Lucas was blushing madly when he confessed this. _It was not that surprising since he was my fanboy ever since._ Volkner chuckled and hinted the boy to go on.

“T-Then. At the same time, I was an ambitious trainer and training my Pokemon intensely to be able to defeat the Gym Leaders. I wanted to become a Champion after looking over the TV Channel several times, about how Cynthia ranked as the top trainer of Sinnoh. And just… not long after that that…” Lucas bit his lip a little, continued with,

“I … saw you on the interview. You’re… as dazzling as I expected you to be. I couldn’t help but admired you from there on. From TV Channels, the Daily News, and even the Xtransreceiver’s radio… I know, it’s embarrassing…..”

Volkner looked struck for a moment, before whispering, ‘ _continue._ ’

“And ever since that day, I started doing Professor Rowan’s side research. Collecting badges around the town, training, and then… side… activity of TV and radio… uhh and just not long after, I got a new job from Professor Rowan every day, and days goes on until I actually stepped here again, at Sunnyshore. The, the beach was the first place I’ve ever visited with my family when I was little. You see, I came to Sunnyshore partly on jobs and to … see you _in person_. And since I had a side research on Sunnyshore, I tried to finish it by due time, but by then, I realized, the pile of research was way too much for me to handle… and that was when the accident happened.”

“Accident?” Volkner tilted his head in confusion.

“Yeah… My papers were blown away by the wind and several got washed by the sea. And that’s… how I ended up apologizing to Professor Rowan, but forgiven, and stuck here, just to find you, in flesh, not long after. In that Lighthouse…”

“ _Heh_. Yeah, I remembered that. _Well and clear_ inside my head”

Lucas – _still as red as ever_ – grimaced a bit. He wanted to continue, but interrupted by Volkner’s sudden question.

“Well, if it’s alright with you, how come you didn’t finish your research? From the way you spoke earlier, it seemed to me that you’ve _skipped an important part_. I mean, you’ve absolutely finished everything given by Professor Rowan ever since you offered yourself, right? And how come, you were having a slip just right here, in Sunnyshore……..”

Volkner trailed off on the end of his sentence and smirking at Lucas –so devilishly. He pushed the brunette with more strength and gaining a whine out from Lucas’ lips. Lucas, being unsure of what Volkner was going to do to him, clenched shut both of his eyes. Looking at the brunette’s reaction, Volkner closed in Lucas’ face and kissed the brunette – _slowly_ – in a peck. Lucas – _shocked at this_ – opened his eyes in wide.

“W-What are you….?” Lucas stuttered.

Volkner, still amused at Lucas’ reaction, closed in again just to kiss Lucas with more passion. Lucas’ gasped at Volkner’s doing, crept his hands over Volkner’s shirt – _to stop him_ – just to get pinned over his tiny body. A lick over Lucas’ lips made the brunette blushed madly and gasped in the middle. Sliding the eager muscle over Lucas’ lips turned Volkner’s sanity into ecstasy.

Just when Lucas gasped for the second time, Volkner slid in his tongue, bit a little at the brunette’s tongue before licking it gently – earning a stifled moan from Lucas. The brunette’s reaction made Volkner pushed in his tongue deeper and licking at every part inside of the brunette. Lucas’ moaning with every lick of Volkner’s made the older man wanted to do more lewd things to the brunette. Lucas’ flushed red face and moans from every tongue sliding off another made Volkner almost snapped his mind out. A domination of Volkner’s tongue over the brunette for minutes made Lucas, later, pulled himself from; to grab some air. The two gazed at each other intensely for a moment after – _while breathing heavily_ – just to be interrupted by a soft growl and scratching outside of the room. Volkner turned his gaze at the door, and then back at Lucas.

“W-what…?” Lucas asked while stuttering.

Volkner gazed deeply for a moment before planting a kiss on Lucas’ forehead. A smile on his face after made Lucas’ heart thumped louder than ever. _Nothing_ , he whispered softly on Lucas’ ear, before letting go of the brunette’s shoulder. Volkner slipped off from Lucas and went to open the door, just to found his Luxray scratching down the wooden door and left deep scratches there. Volkner exhaled loudly.

“Oh boy, I’m going to fix this door again… Maybe for the next time, I should be using a glass and metal ones… “, was all Volkner said while inspecting the door, then taking a small look over his shoulder; smiling gently at Lucas. Lucas too, smiled back in return. The two smiled at each other for minutes before laughing their lungs out right after.

*** デンジ・コウキ ***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how is it? A total hanger? Yeah, it's a slow paced romance after all... the next one would have more fluffs~


	5. Meet up and The Night After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flint made his appearance here! And more fluffs for Volkner and Lucas! ;D

In evening time afterwards – _after the kiss_ – the atmosphere between the two didn’t change that much. However, the confession from the brunette made Volkner’s mind clear: _Lucas likes Volkner_ , and so did the brunette’s: _Volkner likes Lucas._ The two was becoming more and more aware of each other yet still teasing off another; _Volkner did_.

Their evening was spent outside of Volkner’s condo. Apparently, Volkner has an appointment with Flint: drinking and chatting while bringing Lucas over to join as well. Lucas didn’t know what Flint truly wanted and just going along with Volkner this time; to stop Flint from bothering Lucas again in the future. The two made their way to the frequent bar of Volkner’s. _To be honest, this is a good time to be spent outside, just right after that awkward-no-passionate kiss from V-Volkner_ , Lucas thought inwardly. A slight blush crept up his cheeks and Volkner took a notice of this, asking in concern,

“Are you alright, Lucas? Is it too cold?”

“H-Huh? N-No! I’m pretty much alright! Don’t worry! See, I’m fully clothed from head to toe, so you don’t have to worry!” Lucas stated while patting his clothes; giving a reassurance toward Volkner.

“Alright… if that’s you’re really being _persistent_ about”, Volkner answered with a smirk.

Gaining a blush over the brunette’s face, Volkner laughed right after. _Teasing me off again, this old man_ , Lucas mumbled.

Volkner, _however_ , was a gentle man inside. He decided to put his jacket on Lucas’ tiny body and a frantic expression appeared with a stare from the brunette.

“Wh-wh-what? I thought I’m saying I’m alright earlier? Why…”

“Oh shut up, Lucas… Just think of it as my concern over you. You’re _trembling_ , just in case you don’t realize.”

After hearing Volkner’s last sentence, Lucas then realized that he was trembling from the cold and stuttered,

“H-h-huh? I thought I-I-I’m f-fine….”

Volkner sighed at the brunette’s answers, closing his eyes for a while, continued with pulling Lucas’ tiny body to his. Lucas blushed again for the nth times today, trying to push the older man, just to get pulled even closer to the older man’s chest.

“It’s cold today, so behave. I’m worried, you know… If only that Flint didn’t call or anything, I will spend the day inside _with you_.”

Volkner smiled a bit at the last sentence, making the brunette uncomfortable and shifted his gaze somewhere else; the sand. Realizing the uncomfortable face of Lucas’, Volkner then held the brunette’s tiny hand. The older man clasped tightly at the brunette’s ones. Lucas winced a bit, before actually suggesting the two to hurry to the bar. Volkner was wide eyed for a moment, before smiling in return, and walking ahead –still holding the brunette’s hand. The two walked in a quiet, tranquil atmosphere until actually reached their destination. Flint has already sat himself down at one of the stool; with a frown on his face.

“Heyyyy! You two are freaking late, you know that? What did you guys do while I’m not around, hmm? Bet you’re doing _something indecent to Lucas_ , Volkner! Hahahahahahaha!”

The last sentence of Flint’s made Lucas flinch and hanged his face down; blushing madly. Flint realized at what he just spouted before and looking at the brunette’s face right after made Flint cringed a little, shifting his eyes to the bar’s menu. Volkner just glared icily at Flint with a sigh before speaking his mind out.

“You’re really irresponsible, Flint. At least do apologize to Lucas or maybe, _do kneel here_ , begging for forgiveness before committing a hara-kiri afterwards.”

“Hell no!! I just... well, uh… I apologize, Lucas, for what I did earlier, I didn’t mean it, _seriously_. I meant to direct my joke to Volkner, but, I’m sorry…”

Flint’s sincere apologize toward the brunette made Lucas nodding slowly afterwards; he forgave Flint. Smiling widely at the brunette, Flint then jokingly continued with,

“Well, I thought the two of you _might have_ something for the other, so I just spouted some nonsense! I never thought it would be… affecting you, Lucas. Well, it was a bad habit of mine ever since, and Cynthia has reminded me about it countless times. But a habit couldn’t be stopped instantly, right?”

“Well, it could be, if you _worked_ hard enough to stop it,” was all Volkner said.

Flint groaned at Volkner and he patted the stools around him; telling the two to sit down. Volkner then sat down on the furthest stool with Lucas following suit and seated himself between the two. Flint grinned widely at the seat arrangements, then turned to ask the bartender for three cocktails; non-alcoholic.

“I thought the two of you are going to drink to your heart’s content for tonight…?” Lucas asked with a brow pointed upward; confused about Flint’s decision on drinks.

“Nope. I’m not gonna be drunk for tonight’s occasion, and I bet Volkner too, right?” Flint asked while taking a glance at Volkner’s calm expression.

“Yeah. I want to savor my time for today. I wanted to carve today’s events somewhere, _if possible_ ,” replied Volkner with a smirk etched on his face.

Lucas silently fidgeted on the stool. The brunette blushed a little and found himself being uncomfortable between the two adults, then voiced his mind a little.

“Umm, can I ask how the two of you becoming friends…?”

Flint stared at the brunette for a moment, laughing a little, and getting a simple “ _it’s a long story_ ” from Flint. Lucas just nodded at his answer, spaced out a little, before finding himself flinched at the next question of Flint’s.

“Rather than asking about how we became friends and what not, what about you and Volkner, Lucas? Is there some kind of improvement between the two of you?”

Lucas’ eyes went wide at Flint’s question then shifted his gaze to Volkner. The brunette asked with a frown,

“Did you tell something or _anything_ to him?”

Volkner shook his head, continued with,

“It’s just Flint’s super strange theory and weird instinct of his, so you don’t have to worry about it.”

_Do I seemed to be worrying this, well, I might be_ , the brunette thought. Lucas then shifted his gaze to Flint again. Flint smiled a little before taking three glasses of cocktails from the bartender, then giving the two glasses to Volkner and Lucas. The three of them sipped on the cocktail a little in quiet, before Flint broke the silent atmosphere.

“I bet the relationship between the two of you had improved ever since. My instincts can’t lie.”

Volkner just sighed in response and mumbling, _you animal_ , under his breath. Lucas couldn’t cope up with their conversation and found himself gazing down on the cocktail.

“Lucas too, your reaction earlier talked a lot, you know? I bet the two of you has _kissed_ or something.”

Lucas gasped at Flint’s remark. Flint continued.

“Volkner, you should be more discreet about this, and try to teach Lucas a thing or two about this stuff-“

A silence. A sudden silence from Flint made Lucas confused for a while before hearing a scream out of Flint’s throat.

“AAAAAAAARGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!”

_There seemed to be something that just made Flint screaming out loud_ , Lucas thought inwardly. Lucas then shifted his gaze to the underside of the bar’s counter; there was a huge ball of dark blue fur underneath. _Luxray_. Volkner’s Luxray was there, biting down Flint’s ankle. Lucas then looked at Volkner – _who sipped down his cocktail with an uncaring expression_ – and stifled a laugh. This made Volkner turned to look at the brunette in a confused look.

“What is it?” Volkner asked with furrowed brows.

“No, nothing… fuh. When did you let your Luxray out, though? I didn’t see it anywhere around before…”

Volkner just stayed quiet while pointing over the red ball inside of his left hand. Lucas laughed hard seconds after, leaving Flint in confusion; after he snapped out from his hurting. Volkner’s eyes widened, smiling a bit, and he stretched a hand out to pat on Lucas’ shoulders. _Calm down_ , was all he said while observing the brunette’s grinning face. _I never have really seen Lucas laughing this freely_ , Volkner thought.

Flint, feeling left out by the two, started on his joking shout of “ _Lovebirds!_ ” over and over until his ankle just gotten bitten by Luxray again. Lucas just smiled at Flint, and not long after – _feeling half pity on Flint_ – released his Luxray out. Volkner’s Luxray took a notice of it – _letting go of Flint’s ankle_ – and pounced itself on Lucas’ Luxray. Flint gaped at the overwhelming scene in front of him, sitting on his stool with a sigh.

“The two are in love, and so does the Luxrays… what kind of world we’re living in right now, oh, dear…”, Flint mumbled while scratching his head.

Flint then took a notice of Volkner’s unusual clothing; his jacket was draped over to Lucas. Getting an idea to tease the two – _for leaving him behind in their little world_ – Flint smiled widely, asking,

“Lucas, how come do you have Volkner’s jacket draping over your shoulder, _hmmmm_?”

Lucas – _snapped out into reality_ – blushed again. The brunette flustered a bit, before continuing with a small reply.

“C-cold…”

“How come you’re cold when you’re fully clothed, _hmmm_? I smell something fishy here,” Flint said with all smile and fingers over his chin; like a detective. Volkner then glared his eyes out toward Flint – _speaking shut the hell up_ – and growled under his breath; just like a beast. Flint shuddered a bit and coughed himself to avoid any kind of trouble coming from Volkner. Sipping down the rest of his cocktail, Flint stood up pretty much after –paying all the bills. Flint directed his eyes toward Volkner then Lucas.

“Thanks for tonight man! I enjoyed our time thoroughly, and Lucas really… entertained me. Thanks for taking up my invitation, Lucas. See ya, hope we’ll meet some other time again, in the future!” said the redhead, taking his leave not long after with his usual style.

After a minute of silence left behind by the noisy man, Volkner stood up as well, gesturing Lucas to follow after. Lucas then silently followed the older man. The Luxrays trotted along behind, nipping at each other’s ears for times, before Lucas’ Luxray decided to paw Volkner’s Luxray on the face in return. The Luxrays growled at each other slightly and back to nip each other again. Lucas smiled at the scene behind and stopped in his tracks, looking at the starry sky. It reminded the brunette of the older man walking in front.

Volkner – _realizing Lucas didn’t follow after him_ – turned on his back, just to found himself mesmerized by the brunette. His expression looked beautiful – _while gazing on the stars above_ – and those little features of his left Volkner in a trance; wanting to do something else, as continuation of this afternoon to the brunette. Volkner then closed both of his eyes, exhaling loudly – _trying to push his imagination aside_ – walked himself toward Lucas. Calling Lucas’ name over made the brunette actually turned his head on the third call. The brunette sheepishly grinned and apologized for his spacing out. Volkner just nodded and clasped his hands with Lucas’ ones. The brunette blushed.

“What are you so focused on that you couldn’t hear me calling your name for times?” Volkner asked.

“…the stars…” Lucas replied softly.

“I know it was the stars, but, _what were you thinking about_ while focusing on the stars?”

Lucas’ eyes went wide at Volkner’s question and he fixed his gaze on the two Luxrays. _He doesn’t want to answer, huh…_ Volkner thought while he amusedly looking at the brunette’s slight blush that appeared not long after.

_Well, I knew what he was thinking about. We both were thinking about the same thing, right?_

Volkner pulled Lucas’ shoulder gently and turned it into a hug after. The brunette’s tiny body emitted enough warmth for Volkner to be clung upon. The older man looked at Lucas – _asking either it’s alright to hug him or not_ – and getting a single nod in return. Volkner sighed blissfully at Lucas’ comply– _without much resistance_ – and hugged the brunette even much tighter than before. Lucas returned the hug a minute after with a little hesitation.

“Do we happen to have the same feeling…Lucas?”

“… Huh?”

Volkner released the hug after hearing the ‘ _huh_ ’ and faced the brunette with a serious expression. _Lucas seemed to be confused about this, and there seemed to be some kind of conflict inside of his head…_ Volkner guessed. It seemed that Lucas needed more time to gather his feelings and came out with a conclusion after. For now… Volkner decided to let the brunette go and rethink of what has happened within these three days. Volkner smiled, made Lucas’ expression turned into a confused look.

“It’s _alright_. Never mind, Lucas… Since it’s already midnight, how about you just spend your night at my place?”

Lucas looked bewildered at the question but nodded at it a moment after. _Got it_ , was all Volkner replied, while pulling the brunette’s hand into his jeans’ pocket; to warm Lucas’ cold hands. Lucas blushed and turned a bit to fetch his red ball out of his bag – _to return Luxray inside_ – and Volkner did too. The two then walked hand in hand in silence – _but enjoying each other’s company_ –  while listening to the calm waves of the sea, until they actually arrived  on the outside of Volkner’s Gym. The two then stepped inside to spend the night together.

*** デンジ・コウキ ***

 

_Spending the night inside of Volkner’s condo were absolutely heaven and hell_ , Lucas thought to himself. Just an hour ago, before the two actually slept on the same bed in agreement, Lucas squeaked his voice over what happened in front of him. Volkner undoing his clothes and changed into a boxer only, made Lucas blushed and turned to look at the door; wanted to run away. Volkner realized the brunette’s tendencies to run away after seeing something that was strange enough or new experiences for him – _and before he actually ran away_ – pulled Lucas closer to his chest. The warmth from Volkner’s bare chest made Lucas gasped loudly and tried to push the older man, only to get a strong grip over his shoulder. Volkner looked on the brunette – _who was shivering with anticipation_ – sighed before talked his mind out.

“Lucas, you don’t have to be that _scared_ with me. It’s not like I’m going to jump at and eat you… well, at least _, not now_.”

Lucas bolted his eyes to Volkner immediately and looked half scared. Volkner just patted gently on the brunette’s shoulder in response; to calm him down. Volkner smiled a bit before talking again.

“Since this condo was built on the top of my Gym, the rooms were reduced into smaller number to fit into the building, _and this is the only bedroom I had_ …”

Volkner trailed off in a slow whisper over Lucas’ ear, trying to get the brunette’s reaction. Lucas blushed madly. His whole body trembled and this gained Volkner’s satisfaction. _Do you understand what I mean?_ Volkner asked with a huff of breath to Lucas’ ear. Lucas flinched a bit before actually giving a small nod. _A bedroom means sleeping together on the only double bed inside of this room_ , Lucas thought inwardly. Volkner smirked at this and pushed the brunette to the bed. Lucas flopped down with a soft sound and looked bewildered for seconds before he actually shouted his jumbled thoughts.

“I-I haven’t changed into night clothes yet and! I thought you were saying that you are not going to jump at me? Why-”

“I’m not going to jump at you and I will lend you my clothes tomorrow… Just put up with your current clothes.”

A finger draped over Lucas’ lips. Volkner’s face went expressionless before a smirk played on his face. Lucas shivered greatly. _Arceus, help me_. The brunette thought while clenched shut both of his eyes.

“Lucas, it is midnight and I need to work tomorrow. So… good night and have a good dream”, was all Volkner said before he moved himself on the double bed and pulled Lucas inside his arms. He pulled the cover to make sure the brunette didn’t get any cold for the next day. Volkner’s bare chest made the brunette uncomfortable. Lucas trashed around to push the older man aside, just getting himself a full cover wrapping around his tiny body and a tight hug from Volkner; to prevent him from moving and escaping. Lucas frowned at this and grumbling curses under his breath. Volkner just smiled at the brunette and took several deep breaths before the breathing became deeper and deeper; he fell asleep.

_And now… an hour after Volkner’s slept peacefully._

Lucas couldn’t sleep and felt a little peace inside of his mind looking over the older man’s sleeping face, but earlier, he felt tremor and frustrated of what Volkner was going to make him into. Looking at Volkner’s peaceful sleeping face made the brunette thought a little better of Volkner. He might like him even more if he knew everything about Volkner’s good points… But earlier, when Volkner asked about if his feelings were mutual, the brunette hesitated. Lucas thought of Volkner as his idol, not anything less or more. The incident this afternoon, however, clouded his good opinion of Volkner. _Why did Volkner do that…?_

Lucas knew Volkner liked him, as romantic interest, that’s for sure. How could he knew was simply from looking at Volkner’s reactions and eyes. Lucas, too, liked Volkner, but merely as an idol. He was teased horribly by Volkner and embarrassed by being teased was pretty much it. _Was Volkner misinterpreted my reaction, or I am the one who didn’t have any awareness of my own feelings_. _I might like him, but…_ Lucas thought while gazing at the older man’s face. Unaware of the older man’s wide eyes looking at him so piercingly, Lucas gasped seconds after.

“I-I thought you were asleep?!” Lucas asked in a high tone whisper.

Volkner merely grinned at the brunette.

“What. Can’t I take a look at you?” Volkner said in an amused tone.

“I-I-I didn’t say that you can’t look at, but- wait, don’t change my subject!” Lucas retorted.

Volkner snickered and muttered ‘ _how cute_ ’ under his breath. Lucas heard this loud and clear as it rang in his ears and the blush crept up on his small face. _This is hell_ , Lucas thought. Volkner shifted his gaze toward the clock on the bedpost. It was one in the morning.

“Well then, what about you? Lucas, go to sleep already. You have to do your research tomorrow as well, right?”

“I won’t have to do any research anymore… Professor said it was all done and I can just be myself and do whatever I want. Two choices: either to fill the Pokedex, or getting my last badge before going to the League.” Lucas sighed.

Volkner just hummed and patted the cover that wrapped Lucas up.

“Then go to sleep and do your duty or anything you want to do, starting tomorrow. Or maybe, you should start on yourself for _liking_ me more”, Volkner said while smirking.

Lucas blushed at his remark and decided to shut his eyes – _sleep his night in right now_ – or he might get himself being teased some more. Volkner just smiled a little and planted a little kiss on the brunette’s forehead before he eventually drifted to sleep as well. The two then dreamt of happiness by spending the night together.

*** デンジ・コウキ ***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One note: Lucas's like were different compared to Volkner in this chapter. You would know more about his difference in the next chapter, so don't worry ;D (Lucas was a negative brunette to begin with, so it's not that unpredictable that he will wither first, before he bloomed after. What am I saying :'D)


	6. Closer and Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Discalimer : I own nothing of the two or Pokemons ;D But I still wish. for. it.   
> More of Volkner's teasing and movement toward the brunette. Enjoy the semi-hot scene!

The next morning, Lucas found himself squeaked again and woke Volkner from his deep slumber. Volkner dizzily looked to Lucas – _who was beet red_ – and trying to listen to what the brunette said. Lucas stuttered few words of clothes and cover. _What clothes and cover?_ Volkner thought in a daze and looked at Lucas with a confused look. Lucas just shifted his gaze under and Volkner followed. The cover that wrapped Lucas was open and Volkner’s hand made its way inside of Lucas’ clothes. Volkner realized was just happened and stared at the brunette.

The older man then started to move his hands and stroking more onto Lucas’ skins, from his abdomen to torso to his waist and back; gaining a moan from each stroke. _He is so thin, but his skin felt soft and nice…_ Volkner thought while continued to make his hands stroking to almost anywhere – _exploring Lucas’ body_ – but stopped by Lucas’ soft whimper.

“What are you doing…” Lucas said with a flushed face and gleaming dark cerulean gazed onto Volkner’s blue ocean.

 “Stroking” Volkner said with a serious expression.

“I know you are, but... ah!” Volkner’s hand brushed its way to Lucas’ nipple. A loud moan from Lucas made Volkner almost turned on and stopped abruptly there. Volkner then pulled both of his hand out from the clothes and smiled at Lucas.

“How does it feel?”

Lucas didn’t answer, however, glared his eyes to Volkner. Volkner just laughed at his reactions and gave a small peck onto Lucas’ lips with a ‘ _good morning_ ’. Lucas blushed even more than before and made his way out from the bed and going toward the bathroom. He asked for bath towels and clothes before going in and Volkner smirked. Volkner took two bath towels from the cupboard and lend Lucas one.

“Sure, here. And clothes… hmm… My clothes might be bigger than you but it was still better rather than wearing nothing, right?”

“Yeah”, Lucas said while taking the bath towel from Volkner’s hand. Volkner nodded.

“I will put the set of clothes on the shelves outside of the bath later, so feel free to take a shower first.”

Lucas stared into Volkner’s eyes – _filled with cautiousness_ – and asked in a lower tone.

“Promise you won’t peep?”

Volkner – _surprised from Lucas’ question_ – laughed his lung out. Lucas just looked bewildered as usual and winced a little; still standing where he was.

“I won’t. If I _wanted to look at your body_ , I will make sure to when you allowed me fully, _from head to toe._ ” Volkner said with his gleaming pool of ocean looking directly into the brunette’s –with a lust and obsessiveness inside. Lucas shivered and avoided his eyes right after he heard those sentence from the older man. He made his way into the bathroom with the towel and a feeling of tremor behind his back.

Lucas quickly turned the shower on and enjoyed his morning inside the large bathtub _. I want to push aside my negative feelings and all…_ Lucas thought while half drowning himself with both of his hands placed on the edge of the tub. Five minutes after, a clack was heard from the outside of the bath; Volkner made his way in. Lucas looked on the crystallized glass beside the bathtub and saw a silhouette coming closer. Volkner seemed to be putting the clothes on the shelves and moved to the right side of the room and stood there for a long time after.

_What is he doing?_

Lucas looked on to the again moving silhouette and found himself gasping when Volkner was walking past the crustallized glass, coming inside the bath as well. He seemed to be done with scrubbing and washing and made his way inside the tub. Volkner smirked.

“Looking directly was way better than peeping. Don’t you think so, _Lucas_?”

Lucas flushed and almost made his way out of the bathtub, but blocked by Volkner with his menacing eyes while towering his tall body over the brunette. Volkner’s eyes shouted _‘stay put or else’_ and made the brunette stays. Volkner joined inside after, sitting across the brunette with one of his hand hanging over the edge of the bathtub.

Lucas looked on the older man in front of him and mesmerized by the toned body of his; Lucas just realized this. The muscles were definitely formed and aligned perfectly on his skin, unlike the brunette. Lucas gazed on his body for who knows how long it has been until he noticed that Volkner has been looking at him the same. His eyes were full of lusts for second before actually closed it for a minute and returned into the usual Volkner; his usual stoic face.

Lucas couldn’t help but reverted to last night thoughts of Volkner. _Did I like him? Or was it simply idolizing? If it was, why the hell my heart thumped wildly for minutes now after he got inside the bathtub? Why did I even go so far to chase after him in Sunnyshore and hoping to meet even though it was smaller in chances and I actually succeed in meeting him? If I was simply idolizing, I wouldn’t even go that far… I’d probably watched him on TV only._ Lucas thought inwardly while splashing the water playfully. 

Volkner knew that the brunette was deep in thought about something and let Lucas splashed the water around, before he actually splashed the water toward the brunette’s spacing out face. Lucas’ shocked face was priceless. _He is like a drenched puppy_. Volkner just chuckled lowly and splashed some more water toward the brunette. The brunette was fuming with anger and actually tried to stop Volkner from splashing his face with throwing a full splash of water toward the older man; but dodged. Lucas – _didn’t want to be splashed around some more_ – tried to stand up from the bathtub.

“Lucas. _Sit down_.”

Lucas heard Volkner’s commanding tone over him but decided to pretend he didn’t heard any of it and still trying to step out from the bathtub. Volkner – _pissed off by being ignored_ – pulled the brunette and made Lucas toppled. Lucas fell and slipped right into his arms. A loud splash was heard and Lucas blinked a few times before looking the older man with a frown on his face.

Volkner then reached the brunette’s waistline and rub it a little before proceeding further into grabbing fully of Lucas’ buttocks. Lucas gasped and shivered. Volkner continued to squeeze his buttocks for a minute, before moving his hands back onto the brunette’s waistline and stroking it gently. He kissed Lucas not long after with a tongue slipped between the two. The passionate kiss they shared made the brunette’s being unsure of his feelings over Volkner…

The two entwined their tongue deeply, and Volkner made his way of dominations with more variations of kissing. He bitted Lucas’ lips and licked it gently before continuing to slip his tongue inside again. Sucking and licking the brunette’s tongue countlessly, gaining loud moans as response from Lucas sent a shiver down on Volkner’s spine. He felt something was up between his legs. Volkner then looked down to see his and the brunette’s reaction.

_Lucas is hard and so I am._

When Volkner tried to reach Lucas’, the brunette suddenly released himself free and splashed full of water onto Volkner’s face. Just right then, Lucas stood up and ran outside to grab towels and his clothes, leaving Volkner dumbfounded. Volkner then looked at his raging hard and sighed. He proceeded to take his time inside of the bathtub and thinking of something else to calm himself down.

*** デンジ・コウキ ***

At the same time, inside the bedroom, Lucas wiped himself dry and tried to deal with his own hardness. He draped the towel over his waist, waiting for it to calm down. He wondered how come he could get that hard with Volkner… unless… unless, Lucas liked Volkner. The brunette blushed at his own thought. He then exhaled and inhaled times over and thinking about something else to calm himself down. Lucas then took his Luxray out from the red ball. Looking at Luxray made the brunette sighed in bliss. Petting his Luxray and giving it affection made Lucas calmed down, completely.

“Luxray, good morning”, Lucas said in a happy tone.

Luxray growled a little and nudged its nose into Lucas’ tiny palm. Smiling widely, Lucas then putted on the clothes… …Clothes. The clothes in Lucas’ hands were totally Volkner’s. The brunette grimaced a bit before putting on the black shirt; hesitantly at first. The clothes were too baggy and airy for the brunette, since the body build between the two were too huge in gap. _But whatever, as long as I had clothes to wear_. Next: the jeans. The jeans were too big in size, but Lucas rolled the end of the jeans up so it didn’t look too strange.  Once he was done putting on the clothes, Volkner went out from the bathroom with the black bathrobe on his body and a towel in his hand. Volkner snickered at the sight.

“Isn’t it too huge?” Volkner asked with an amused tone.

Lucas frowned. _It is_ , Lucas thought. He just sighed in response to Volkner’s question. The earlier attempt of Volkner made the brunette a little aware of what the older man was going to do. ‘ _You still look cute though_ ’, Volkner said in a whisper. Lucas blushed and Volkner just grinned, opened the cabinet to pull some clothes out. He took the usual blue jacket with the yellow buttons on the sleeves, black t-shirt, and dark blue jeans. Volkner dried his hair completely before he actually changed into his clean clothes. Once Volkner finished with his combing and anything, he decided to stop by the brunette’s side to ask ‘ _chocolate or tea_ ’. Getting a simple answer of ‘ _chocolate_ ’ from the brunette, Volkner nodded, getting out from the bedroom pretty much after. Lucas’ Luxray trailed behind Volkner as well.

_I bet Luxray begging for meeting Volkner’s Luxray… or poffins._

Lucas combed his hair and started on putting his overnight clothes in the laundry basket – _wanted to wash it_ – before going outside of the bedroom. Lucas brought everything with him and walked along the corridors that led into two junctions; to the left and right. He was confused at first – _using his good instinct_ – he decided to walk along the right corridor, leading him to the kitchen. Volkner was there, boiling a teapot of water and making omelets and toasting breads at the same time.

_He’s like a househusband… and... What am I, his housewife?_

Lucas blushed and trembled; almost made his laundry basket fell from his clutch. Lucas made a little racket on grabbing his laundry basket tightly before it fell onto the wooden floor. Volkner turned around to look at Lucas and chuckled slightly. Lucas shifted his gaze from Volkner to his Luxray. Luxray was curling under the dining table; like typical felines. Lucas trudged himself to his Luxray and finding there were actually two Luxrays under… sleeping side by side. Lucas eyed the two felines in a surprised look.

“Were you surprised? The two of them were like this ever since three days ago, you know.”

Lucas just looked at Volkner; spaced out a little. He still didn’t believe what he saw. Volkner chuckled while flipping the omelets and turned the stove off when he was done. He putted down the omelets on the toasts with some sauce over it, brought the two full platter on the dining table after. It looked delicious… Volkner smiled a little before asking the brunette about his laundry basket.

“Lucas, you can put down the laundry basket on the bathroom, you know? I could take and wash it later. Why are you bringing it here?”

“Ah… I thought I was going to wash it on the laundry room.”

“You don’t have to. Just put the laundry basket on the bathroom-“

“I _insist_!”

Volkner looked shocked for a while before smirking wickedly; Volkner knew what was going on inside the brunette’s head. He continued,

“ _Heh_. Were you so scared that _I might do something_ to your clothes while I’m doing a laundry? Gosh, Lucas, you were so easy to read…”

Lucas blushed infuriatedly and shot his eyes down to his feet. _Am I that obvious?_ Lucas muttered. Volkner nodded in amusement before he actually pointed his finger to the door on the right corner of the dining room.

“There. You can put down your laundry basket inside, or wash it as you _insisted_. Either way is fine with me”, Volkner paused before continued with,

“I want to remind you of something, the clothes you used right now could be used for the replacement for the ones you were going to wash-“

BANG!

Lucas bolted past Volkner, slamming the door open and locked it from inside afterwards. Volkner looked dazzled at the new reaction of Lucas. Volkner had hunches about Lucas’s earlier action. _Don’t tell me… He was being wary of me,_ _because of what I did earlier, in the bathroom_ …? Volkner thought with his lips curled downwards. _If he was, then I have to push myself more into him so he wouldn’t escape or maybe, to get him speak his mind out and confess that he likes me would be better._ Volkner closed his eyes for seconds, before returning to do the rest of the chores from earlier.

Volkner took two mugs out from the shelves and pour the hot liquid from the teapot. The smell of chocolates and tea were mixed together inside the dining room, making the two Luxrays purred and stretched under the dining table, walked out to reach Volkner for sharing them some. Volkner smiled and took out two bowls and a box of Pokemon foods from the lower cabinets. He poured the dry Pokemon foods and glazed it with syrupy chocolates on the top. The two Luxrays looked drooling and sitting beside the table with begging face; to be given food. Volkner then putted down the bowls and the two felines munched them down almost immediately. Volkner then took the mugs and putted them down on the table, while taking a seat on the sofa, waiting for Lucas to be finished with his laundry before having breakfast.

_Having breakfast together are better than alone._

*** デンジ・コウキ ***

After running away from Volkner’s unfinished sentence, Lucas found himself cringing inside of the laundry room. Now that he did this, Volkner surely knew that the brunette was being wary over what happened this morning. Now Volkner would suspect that Lucas had feelings toward the older man. _Wait, feelings? Who? Me? I like Volkner?_ Lucas thought. Lucas still debated either he liked Volkner or not, but everything that has happened within these four days made Lucas… couldn’t help but summed everything up into: Lucas liked Volkner.

Lucas flushed red and gripping his laundry basket with so much strength that the basket made a creaking sound. Lucas then putted down the laundry basket near the washing machine, putting the clothes one by one inside, before pouring the detergent and washed it entirely. He waited there for thirty minutes with his mind debating either he really liked Volkner or not. The more Lucas pushed his thoughts about liking Volkner merely as an idol, the more butterfly fluttered inside of his stomach. Lucas cringed. He didn’t know the feelings he had inside, either it was pleasure, love or admire, and couldn’t help himself but being wary of his own feelings and of the older man’s actions and words.

_I love… Volkner, maybe…_

Lucas totally gave up on his debating and waited until the machine stopped working. Pulling the clothes out from the washing machine and hanged them on the balcony pretty much after made Lucas felt a little better and pushed his thoughts away for a while; about Volkner. Once he has finished, he stayed inside for more minutes – _enjoying the morning breeze and trying to be apart from Volkner even for seconds_ – before walking his way out from the laundry room, just to be greeted by Volkner; with a frown etched on his face.

“Do you know how long did you spend your time inside?” Volkner asked with an icy tone.

Lucas just looked at Volkner for a minute before hung his head down; feeling he was in the wrong. _Sorry_ , was what the brunette said with a dejected look. Volkner seemed to be pretty angry for whatever reason – _making Lucas twitched_ – Volkner then spoke his mind out, followed by loud exhale.

“Look, I know you were _being wary of me_ , and _you can’t help it ever since this morning_ , right? But, does it have to be by spending your sweet time to mop around inside after doing laundry until all the foods has gone cold? Do you know what time it is right now?”

_As I thought, I was correct._

Lucas nodded and whispered ‘ _it’s eleven_ ’, before Volkner closed his eyes and hugged the brunette after; tightly. The brunette stole a glance to Volkner’s face. Volkner’s expression was totally worried.

“Lucas. I’m not angry at you. It’s just… I’m just _worried_. You didn’t say anything much these days, and I know you’re debating inside, especially ever since the day I asked you if we happened to have the same feelings…”

“… We actually have. It’s mutual.”

Lucas’ sentence made Volkner wide eyed at the brunette for seconds. Volkner didn’t seem … believing for whatever the brunette has said.

“What?” Volkner asked again, in a surprised tone.

“I said _it’s mutual_ … Or what, did I misinterpret your question for yesterday?”

Lucas’s dark cerulean orbs locked with the ocean blue ones. The gleam appeared again… inside of Volkner’s eyes.

“But you … you were confused, weren’t you? And now, the way I looked at you, you didn’t think it over and understand anything at all, summing it up in a simple way to avoid more trouble. It wasn’t mutual at all! Lucas, _you too_ , might misinterpret this because of what I did this morning. I will give you some more time to think about it. I will wait when you are ready to face your own feelings. Whenever it is…”

Lucas looked bewildered at Volkner’s answer – _because of what Volkner has said was actually true_ – and before he actually flipped his mouth open, a finger stopped on Lucas’ lips. Volkner smiled genuinely.

“I’m happy when you said that, though,” Volkner said before continued with a, “Let’s have breakfast. It has gone cold ever since you were inside, but I will heat it up again and get them ready in seconds.”

Lucas looked confused for a moment before a small smile appeared on his face. _Thanks, Volkner_ , Lucas mumbled. Volkner just grinned at him. The two then seated themselves on the dining table and ate the breakfast in serene and tranquil atmosphere.

*** デンジ・コウキ ***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still slow, or maybe even slower? But don't worry, the next two chapter would be... fast-paced compared to the earlier chapter, just to match the moving story inside the game! (also more fluffs) ;D


	7. Victory and Phone Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : I own nothing of this Pokemon Company or the two. Just fiction, ok? ;)  
> Nothing here. Just more of sweet romance between the two, Lucas's sorted feelings (at last!), and a separation between the two for two chapters.

After having breakfast, Lucas and Volkner bickered about whose turn to wash the dishes. Lucas yelled his lung out that he should be the one who washed all of the dishes, after Volkner’s well treatment for last night, just getting a tease to his face.

“ _What kind of well treatment_ , Lucas?” Volkner asked with a snicker.

Lucas blushed instantly and grabbed the plates from Volkner’s hands. Volkner, too, grabbed some of the plates back from Lucas. The two then pushed each other while washing the dishes; they were having fun though. The bubbles from the soap flew around the floor of the two as they kept pushing each other until Lucas actually slipped and found himself seated on the floor while growling lowly at Volkner; luckily Volkner grabbed the plates before Lucas fell and broke it along. Volkner just grinned and continued to wash the rest of the dishes.

Lucas then stood on his own two feet – _in defeat_ – and going toward the laundry room. He was going to check if his clothes were dried off already; as the sun on the Sunnyshore City never faded out and will make sure all of the laundry would be dried quickly, except for the nighttime. When he stepped inside, he found the smell of the detergent and dried off laundry brushed past his nose. _Nice, now I could actually wear my own clothes_ , Lucas thought. Lucas pulled the dried clothes from the hanger and changed his current clothes – _Volkner’s_ – into the dried ones, there. Not long after, Volkner followed inside the laundry room. Volkner looked disappointed for a moment before a smirk made its way into his face. He took all of the Lucas’ worn clothes into his arm and when the brunette noticed, he blushed, yelling,

“D-Don’t use it for the _strange activity_ , Volkner!”

“What kind of _strange activity_ , _hmmmm_? _Tell me all_ about it, Lucas.”

Lucas just blushed and stood there like forever. Volkner smirked even more, before patting Lucas’ head with his free hand; gently. Lucas looked flustered for a moment before smiling sweetly at the older man. Volkner threw all of the worn clothes into the laundry basket nearby and turned to look back at the brunette. The older man lowered his body down until Lucas’ level and giving the brunette a swift peck on the lips. Lucas gasped a little and stared at the older man’s gleaming eyes with an unusual look before shifted his gaze under; finding Luxrays sitting behind Volkner. _His ears reddened_ , Volkner realized. Volkner smiled gently before suggesting a walk to one floor under; to the Gym. The brunette nodded and followed after Volkner slowly.

The two made their way from the metal staircases to the Gym in a minute. Volkner was greeted by the referee before he walked inside the ring. Lucas – _confused of what to do_ – followed after Volkner and released his Torterra from the red ball. Torterra looked at Lucas for a while, blinking, before noticing growling at Volkner. Volkner noticed the way Torterra growled – _wanted a fight_ – and released his Electivire after. Volkner grinned. Lucas just looked at Torterra’s reactions and hummed.

“What, Lucas… I thought you weren’t ready for challenging me?”

“I am not, actually. It seemed to me that Torterra wanted a fight, after years of cooped up inside of Professor Rowan’s laboratory…” Lucas sighed and heaved his shoulders.

“Then, you should challenge me. _Try to_ , Lucas.” Volkner said enthusiastically.

“… I don’t feel like it.” Lucas said while shifting his eyes through the ring.

“Lucas… I thought you were saying you were going to aim for the top? To become the champion of Sinnoh, isn’t that what you said?”

“Yeah… I said that.”

“Then?” Volkner asked, while anticipating the next words from the brunette. Lucas just sighed in response before replying,

“I don’t feel like battling now, not after what you had done and said to me this earlier morning. What added more, the endless teasing over me, I felt the need to sort my feelings out...”

Volkner just sighed at the answer. He said he will give the brunette time, when he actually, couldn’t help himself anymore. He wanted to take the boy inside of his arms and made a mess out of him. Volkner thought of this deep inside of his mind and waited patiently. _Patient people would get better rewards_ , Volkner thought.

_After all, Lucas still hasn’t sort his feelings out and he doesn’t even know what love or like is, just no, not yet. Not from how his eyes told me. He was still kind of unsure and being wary of himself and me._

Just on the same time, Lucas seated himself on the ring while looking at his Torterra with a squint; he seemed to be deeply in thought. He looked at Torterra for minutes before stood up on his feet, returning Torterra inside of its ball and walked his way out of the Gym. Volkner, confused by the brunette’s actions, asked,

“Where are you going?”

Lucas just waved at Volkner’s question and shouted ‘ _wait for me_ ’. Volkner stayed at where he was while listening to the clockwork engines worked around and arranged perfectly, for about fifteen minutes or so, before Lucas actually appeared again, in front of him; with a prideful face. Volkner surprised as he saw Lucas in front of him, laughed and stated,

“You were saying that _you don’t feel like battling_ , but _here you are_ , defeating every trainers in the Gym and came back. I shall remind you: _I won’t hold anything back_. I’ve been searching for any worthy challengers for a long time now and I’m really pent up for a good fight. I’m fired for any fiery challenges. Are you ready?”

“Yeah, I’m ready.” Lucas said with a confident grin on his face.

“You! And Me! Let’s make some sparks fly!”

Lucas nodded and releasing his Torterra as his first choice. Torterra growled in a prideful tone. Volkner smiled and released his Jolteon; withdrawing his Electivire inside as response. The two started the fierce battle pretty much after, with all they got inside.

*** デンジ・コウキ ***

 

The battle ended up with Volkner’s loss in one try. Lucas’ Torterra was the one who gave all the damages to Volkner’s Electric Pokemons. Even Volkner’s Luxray was fainted in one hit after the ferocious Earthquake. Now that Lucas called Torterra for using Earthquake moves in five times a row, the Gym’s flooring was cracked down and a repair was needed for at least three months or so before it could be used again. Volkner had been too happy that he didn’t even care about what happened inside of his Gym.

_Volkner’s eyes were gleaming again_ , Lucas thought. _He seemed to be happy and … wanted to embrace me, right here, right now_ … _But he stopped_. Instead, Volkner gave out the Beacon Badge with a congratulatory gesture of his and asking for more battles in the future. _Typical Gym Leaders talk_. Lucas just smiled and put the Beacon Badge inside the badge case. Lucas then turned to face the door outside; ready to move himself toward the League. Just before Lucas walked the small stairs down, Volkner asked,

“What made you changed your mind?”

Lucas was quiet for a moment, before giving out a simple question back, “I thought you were saying _try to_ challenge you?”

Volkner laughed and gave a wide smile; which was rare.

“Well, I said that! In the end, it has never been a try, instead, a real challenge. Well, good luck on your journey! The next stop would be the Sinnoh League. Make your way through it, and I hope we would meet somewhere, again!”

Lucas smiled and nodded. ‘ _We will_ ’, was what the brunette replied with before he walked toward the Gym’s exit. He stopped in the middle of it, turned on his back; facing Volkner face to face. Volkner’s eyes were filled with sadness and happiness – _telling Lucas why they must be apart from each other_ – at the same time, a gleam of desire appeared on the surface. Lucas almost cried – _but he held it in_ – shouting instead,

“Well, that wasn’t what made me changed my mind. I thought if I could challenge you, _my feelings would be sorted out_ , and it did! I really _liked_ you after all, Volkner! See you around!”

Lucas shouted before he actually ran away and left the Gym. Volkner was standing there with a dumbfounded face. The referee looked at the brunette’s direction and back at Volkner; with a cough under his breath. Volkner, after a minute passed or so, laughed his hearts out until he actually burst into tears of happiness. A hand covered his swollen eyes.

“Ha! That was _a blast_ … Damn it, your confessions were a blast, Lucas! And I like you too…”

The way Volkner trailed off in sobs made the referee hand out a free Fresh Water toward Volkner. Volkner appreciated it and begged the referee to leave the ring for a while and he did; Volkner wanted to sort his feelings just like Lucas earlier. Now that their feelings were mutual, things might be a little easier in the future.

After a sniff or two, Volkner calmed down and decided to get stronger by the time Lucas would be back –in his arms. He would be able to battle him to his content while the two embraced each other after, like idiots in love. He would make sure of it. He would… make Lucas the happiest man and lover alive. And Volkner decided that the second time they met, _Lucas wouldn’t be able to run away anymore_ , not after his confessions earlier. This was the only time he let the brunette escape from; for his goals going to the League across.

Volkner smirked and then made his way to the exit as well, and heading to the Battle Area, fighting through his way to the Battle Frontier and training on the grounds of Survival Area. Days went by hellishly slow for Volkner, while still hoping to Arceus for the chances the two would meet again; no matter what.

_Four days of meetings made the two of us able to communicate our feelings in mutual and how I missed him already. Thank you… and please let us meet again, dear Arceus._

*** デンジ・コウキ ***

The days Lucas spent his training inside of the Victory Road’s rough terrain with wild Pokemons, made the brunette sighed and wondered about how long has it been and how Volkner has been doing ever since. _He didn’t seem to be in a slump anymore, which was nice, I think_. Lucas looked through the Xtransreceiver’s clock feature. It was nine in nighttime. Lucas was pretty thorough of fighting all the ambitious trainers on the road, wanted to take a quick rest before he went for the League. Just when he was about to spend his night in, he found an entrance that seemed to be leading outside. Lucas hurriedly ran through the road and found himself on the grassy area. It was the Pokemon League. Lucas made his way through the waterfall and running inside the huge castle.

Inside, a Pokemon Center and Pokemon Mart were aligned in combination. The Center was awfully quiet, with only Lucas around at this time. Lucas asked for a room to rest on and walked onto the second floor. The rooms were particularly quiet. No one seemed to be here… _Maybe, because it was a League, and people rarely made their way through the Victory Road, so I must be one of the rare trainers or Gym Leaders that has been up here_ , Lucas thought. Lucas opened the door on the corner of the space, greeted by a single bed and a small cabinet on the side. Lucas smiled a little before putting all of his belongings on the top of the cabinet. Lucas then flumped himself to the springy bed and took his Xtransreceiver out. _It was twelve, midnight already?_ Lucas didn’t realize how time passed quickly ever since his training with his Pokemon. He just thought of Volkner while running and battling his way through the Victory Road. Now he was on the League already, the only thing to do was clear in his head.

_I wanted to see him again. I missed him._

Ever since Lucas had come to terms with his own feelings after the last battle with Volkner, Lucas felt more infatuated with Volkner and missed him easily; unlike how he was back then. He felt that after battling Volkner, his senses and feelings toward Volkner has entirely changed; he no longer idolized him. He felt the sparks of intense battles shared between the two. _It was fun_ … and when the two had their Pokemon battling each other, he felt those gleaming pool in front of him were too beautiful beyond words. Lucas was mesmerized, but that was not all. While he was battling, he recalled all of his memories ever since he was ten and when he realized that he was actually in front of Volkner… his heart thumped loudly. It wasn’t adrenaline rush, it wasn’t excitement… _It was something else_. The butterfly flew inside his stomach made the brunette smiled a little.

_That is… love._

After the battle, a feeling of relief washed over Lucas and when he looked at the older man in front of him, his heart thumped even louder than ever. His thoughts were mixed and jumbled with happiness. He couldn’t recall most of it, but it was simply how: Lucas wanted Volkner to always remember the brunette ever since, he wanted to stay behind with the older man and battle him to his content. He wanted to watch how close Volkner was to him. He wanted to spend his days and do everything together, with Volkner. How Lucas wanted all of Volkner’s affection toward the brunette only…

_The four days we spent from zero made our relationship changed so much. I wanted to continue… from where we lasted. I understand that this much is love, unlike how I felt days ago; tremor and wariness. It was about how I appreciated the older man and wanted to spend the rest of my life with him._

Volkner seemed even happier after that. The expression on Volkner’s face was enough to tell Lucas that he was the happiest man on the earth, and Lucas was glad. Lucas wanted to make Volkner the happiest man alive with his only presence beside, right after the whole ordeal has been done; completing the stairways to the Elite Fours and defeating the Champion. Lucas smiled a little before looking at the Xtransreceiver again. He opened his list of contacts and found that Volkner’s name was on it. He forgot that the Xtransreceiver could actually connect with anyone, up to 4 people in a single call.

Lucas hesitated to call Volkner, but he was curious on how he has been doing ever since… two weeks ago? Lucas didn’t really remember how long, but it has been long while since the last time he met him. Lucas felt a little lonely, without Volkner at his side.

_Just how could four days made a person miss someone easily if he wasn’t in love?_

Just when he spaced out, he accidentally pushed the dial button to Volkner. Lucas flabbergasted and he wanted to turn it off, but after the second dialing tune, Volkner answered almost immediately with an enthusiast voice. _It was twelve o’clock, though._

 “Lucas! How have you been? To put it precisely, what are you doing, and what happened? You never called in ages and it is midnight, in any case. Do you stumble upon-“

“I’m not. I’ve been fine, Volkner. There were no troubles or anything, it was just…”

“Just…? …Are you _lonely without me_ , by your side?” Volkner asked with a teasing tone.

Lucas blushed at his question. Luckily Lucas set the Xtransreceiver into a voice dial only. If Volkner happened to saw the brunette’s face, who knew what kind of topic Volkner would brought up; most probably, endless teasing.

“….Yeah. I am.”

On the other side of Xtransreceiver, Lucas heard a small gasp from the older man. There were little noises on the background… It seemed to be a TV sound with some people talking afar. Lucas heard a mumbling voice near Volkner’s Xtransreceiver– _a man’s voice_. It seemed that Volkner was not alone at the moment. Lucas decided to dial off with,

“Urm, it seems like you’ve been busy, I-I… I should call you late-“

“Hell NO! DON’T YOU DARE DIAL IT OFF, LUCAS!”

Lucas jumped at the sudden shout of Volkner’s. Lucas stuttered a little before continuing to ask Volkner; he was curious where Volkner was and who he was with.

“U-Uh, well alright then… Volkner…? If I may ask, where are you at the moment? And who is beside you?”

“… I’m in a Survival Area, inside a club. A private club, you see. I will escort you to this place once you were finished with your journey. How about it?” Volkner asked with a little laugh.

“I don’t drink… but alright. I will take you up on that offer. Thanks, Volkner.”

“You don’t have to drink here. They got several famous menus for everyone, for example, ramen. And you’re welcome. If I may ask as well, where are you at the moment?”

“I’m inside the Center on the second floor of Pokemon League. I will challenge the Elite Fours tomorrow.”

Just when Lucas mentioned the Elite Fours, a sudden gasp were heard from beside of the Volkner’s Xtranreceiver. Lucas titled his head in confusion, wanted to ask who it was, but interrupted with a loud scream.

“YOU ARE FREAKING KIDDING, DUDE!! I NEED TO FLY BACK ONTO THE POKEMON LEAGUE RIGHT NOW BECAUSE OF YOU! ARECUS DAMN IT! WELL THEN, SEE YA, VOLKY!” said the loud man before the voice disappeared completely; he seemed to be in a rush and flying back to the League. Lucas gone wide eyed in response. After the quiet left by the noisy man and seeped for a moment between the two, Volkner coughed a little before continued with apologize.

“Sorry… It was Flint. I don’t want to mention his name while I’m talking to you, anyway. He’s freaking annoying and always interrupted our private time, for… two times, in a row, right?”

“Yeah… Anyway, does Flint… always on stay on the private club as well?” Lucas asked with a kind of fuming anger inside his chest; if he does then he might intrude upon their visits.

“Huh… No. The one who usually hung inside this café were mostly Gym Leaders and few potential Trainers, _like you_ , for example. There were few from another region that I just acquainted with few days ago. I will introduce them to you, if it interests you that much.”

Lucas hummed and nodding; he agreed. He said yes to Volkner seconds after – _because the Xtransreceiver dialed for voice only_ – and Volkner stifled a laugh. Volkner then paused for seconds before asking Lucas a _stupid_ question. Stupid in Lucas’ thought.

“Are you perhaps, _jealous_ , Lucas? Hehehe…” Volkner asked in a mischievous tone.

Lucas blushed with anger over Volkner’s question. The brunette didn’t say anything afterwards– just giving a silent response. Given a silent treatment from Lucas, Volkner just continued with his monologue.

“We’re just friends. Not because we were really wanted to. That oaf was something… How I ended up in a friendship with him was a mystery, till this day. Even I didn’t remember how we met…” Volkner sighed.

Lucas hummed a little. _I’m quite jealous of your friendship, Volkner…_ the brunette thought inside but wouldn’t say it to the older man; because Volkner would tease him about it. Volkner then made a small talk about how he had been doing these two weeks without Lucas. The both of them apparently missed one of another, but Lucas tried to play coy as he did now. Lucas didn’t say much, just humming at the end of each Volkner’s sentences. Not long after, the brunette heard a small sigh over the Xtransreceiver.

“Lucas… I missed you, you know. Talk some more… ” Volkner said in a low tone.

“…I know. I’m talking right now, aren’t I?” Lucas replied.

“… You are. Then, say you missed me.” Volkner said with a serious tone.

“Why?” Lucas asked in confusion.

“Lucas, you weren’t saying anything for a while now, and asked why? _I missed you_! I wanted to hear your voice, wasn’t that enough as reason? And more to add, you just _confessed_ to me two weeks ago and now you pretend it never happened? _Lucas…._ ” Volkner trailed off in a small whisper – _like begging_ – exhaling loudly into the Xtransreceiver a moment after.

“…I missed you, Volkner. I _really_ do.” Lucas said without hesitation in his tone. He blushed right after.

He heard Volkner sighed blissfully behind for seconds and smiled at this. _The expression etched on Volkner’s face at the moment must be the one with gleaming pool of ocean. Oh how I wish I could see his face_. Lucas thought inwardly. The brunette wanted to push the video call button, but hesitated and just left it there.

“Lucas… Well, it was midnight, you should sleep right now or you won’t last tomorrow. One hint: Flint’s real tough. So you have to prepare yourself fully before actually facing the Elite Fours.”

“Mmmhmm. I know. I’d seen it ever since we met. He must be a fire user, though, this is just a hunch.” Lucas said with a giggle.

“How come did you know? Ah, hunch. But your hunch was right though. He is. Your Torterra won’t last long against his Pokemons… Ah, since we were talking about Pokemons right now, I was going to ask something. What kind of Pokemons do you have with you, aside from Luxray and Torterra?”

“… Well, I had Staravia, Garchomp, Octillery, and Giratina.”

Volkner gasped loudly. He didn’t believe what Lucas had said in the end and stumbled with,

“G-Giratina, the Legendary Pokemon?”

“Yeah… What’s wrong, Volkner? I thought you knew I had them all along.”

“No, I didn’t. I just asked today because I don’t know. I didn’t get the chance to ask it out of you before so… wow! I’m impressed. I bet you could burn the Elites alive tomorrow.”

Lucas just laughed in response. The brunette looked at the window outside – _it was still dark with stars painted over the sky_ – with reminiscing eyes, telling Volkner about his experiences.

“I… defeated Cyrus, the Galactic Boss, four years ago, and gotten myself a Giratina inside of the Distortion World. I wanted it to understand how humans could work together, along with the Pokemons, and that’s when I got it caught. We became friends after months and years of understanding. Well, at least, I think Giratina was a prideful and strong Pokemon. I could show you when we met, though. I promise.”

Volkner just hummed in response; he must be proud and happy. Volkner then continued,

“Sadly we only talked about this on the Xtransreceiver. I wish to hear it from you in person. I wanted to hear you talk some more about your experiences. It wasn’t fair that you only knew about me ever since, but I didn’t get to know you well until this point, and I missed you badly.”

“Volkner… We will meet pretty much after, so you don’t have to worry. Once we met, we’ll make sure we talked a lot about me and do tons of battle in between, alright?” Lucas asked with a happy tone for Volkner’s agreement.

Volkner laughed with a _‘yes’_. Not long after, the two dialed off the Xtransreceiver with _good nights and sweet dreams_. Lucas slept well after the call, he had a good dream where he met with Volkner and stayed together with hands entwined for as long as they remember.

_Oh how beautiful if this dream is a reality I’m in right now._

*** デンジ・コウキ ***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter would still be separation, but, ended with some... tease! ;D


	8. Battles and Meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : I own nothing of the Pokemon company or Volky, or Lucas! If I do, I will insert all of the happening scenes inside the game already. ;D  
> There were actual battle scenes here! (I skipped them for the last chapter as it would get too long and out of the romance theme, but decided to put it again here for a little!)

The next morning, Lucas woke up in a hurry. He grabbed all his belongings, checking his items, and dashed his way through the second floor to the floor below. He bought several Revives and Max Potions for supplies at the Mart and walked himself to the League’s door. A man was blocking the way with a hand reached out to Lucas; he wanted to see how many badges in Lucas’ hands. Once Lucas showed the man all of the Gym Badges, he moved aside and letting the brunette pass. Lucas grinned and made his way inside immediately.

_I am ready for whatever coming at my way. I wanted to meet Volkner as soon as I could._

Just as Lucas predicted, his Pokemons were all trained tough enough to easily defeat the two Elites in a row. He barely used any strong moves to launch a one hit K.O on their Pokemons. First was Aaron, _the Bug user,_ and the second was Bertha, _the Ground user_. The type advantage of Lucas’ Torterra made the battle easier and just in minutes Lucas already walked his way through two lifts. The next one would be Flint, _the Fire user_. Once Lucas entered the room, Flint was already shouting across the arena.

“Yo, Lucas! Ah hey man, it has been a while since we met, yeah? How was Volkner doing, dude?” Flint greeted and asked in a wide grin; with his hands waving.

“I think you knew how he was doing, _better than me_.” Lucas said with a slight frown over the redhead. Flint just smiled before continued with a simple reply.

“Don’t be jealous, Lucas. I know that you have called him yesterday. I heard everything…” Flint said with a knowing face. He looked like Detective Looker; just worse in a sense.

“Uhuh. You heard. Then, what?” Lucas asked with a real frown this time.

“Well… duh. I said _don’t be jealous_ dude. There were nothing going on between him and me. We were merely friends… or drinking buddy, to put it precisely. And I didn’t even know how we could get along, to be honest. It was a _mysterious phenomenon_ , or something.”

“I know. And?” Lucas asked with a slight anger already building inside. Flint just smiled a little with a sad frown.

_How could this man read me like an open book? Am I that obvious….?_

“And now, you keep asking ‘then’ and ‘ _and_ ’. You wanted to get this over with quickly, yeah? Dude, you know what? It was easy for me to determine what you were thinking at this moment. You had this ambitious expression on your face… bet it was _for Volkner_ , yeah? You wanted… _to meet him_ , in a hurry. Hmmmmm?” Flint asked with wide smile spreading across his lips.

“… Stop reading me like a book and hurry up and get this over with, quickly _, please_ , Flint….” Lucas sighed and begged the older man to stop asking. _I don’t want to hear more of Flint’s bragging over his friendship or whatever he called as explanation. I just wanted to hurry and meet Volkner_. Flint nodded at his reply.

“Alright. Now, let’s focus ourselves and make this a fiery battle between us! Get yourself ready, Lucas!”

Lucas readied himself and waiting for his opponent to release his Pokemon. Flint released his Infernape as the first choice, and Lucas with his Torterra. It was a sick combination, and Lucas barely hanged with Flint’s Earthquakes and Fire Blast over and over, but inside, he knew, once this was done, Volkner awaited for him with an open hand. Lucas inhaled and focused himself afterwards.

*** デンジ・コウキ ***

 

The battle ended up with Lucas as victor; with only two Pokemons remained, Giratina and Octilerry. It was a fiery battle between the two, as Lucas didn’t want to give his dreams up and kept attacking Flint with whatever he got. Flint became silent as response and continued with a small ‘ _keep going_ ’. He seemed to be quiet about how the situation backfired with Flint’s losing. Flint just patted the boy on his shoulders gently, before returned to hang his head down again. Lucas smiled at the older man in response and made his way to the third lift.

The next battle was as rough as earlier; with Flint. Lucian, the Psychic User didn’t give any single time to relax or thinking for any strategies. Lucian used his special attack moves of Psychic to Lucas’s Pokemon and made Lucas cringed at – _his Pokemons were almost wiped out, except Giratina_ – Giratina’s types were weaker compared to Lucian’s in term of wide ranged movements. Luckily, Lucas trained his Giratina enough time to avoid all the Special Attacks of Lucian and won in the end. A turn of victory made Lucian just smiled a little at the brunette before letting out a single ‘ _move on, boy’_. Lucas grinned widely at and ran past the older man. Lucas stopped before the lift, squatted down to restore his Pokemons’ HP and made sure they were ready for whatever coming on their way next: _the Champion_. Lucas knew, once he was done with the Champion, he would go to where Volkner was. Lucas then stood up and exhaling and inhaling for few times before stepped on the last lift.

The sound of the lift made the brunette’s heart thumped wildly. Lucas was filled with excitement and feeling impatient to finished the last battle. Once the lift reached the top flooring, Lucas walked slowly to the room across of him. Inside, he found the room was glittering and kind of dark – _with metals decorating the walls and floors_ – quite cold in atmosphere. Cynthia, the Champion, was standing on the center with her surprise over what she saw and the usual beaming smile followed after.

“Lucas, long time no see!” Cynthia greeted.

“Yeah, how long has it been, again? 4 years…?” Lucas asked while grinning sheepishly and scratching his hair.

Cynthia nodded in response. She then continued, “You weren’t hurt after the Distortion World, right? I heard Team Galactic has been disbanded ever since the disappearance of Cyrus. The remains, however, I don’t know about. You might encounter them somewhere again, but… I’m sure you would be strong enough to defeat them…” Cynthia said with a questioning look and concern over the brunette.

Lucas just nodded. ‘ _Don’t worry_ ’ the brunette muttered before replying with a long sigh following after.

“I know you wanted to ask what happened in the four years, Cynthia. You see, I went back to Professor Rowan’s lab after all of those ordeals and helped his paperwork before coming back on the road again, three years after. I trained my Pokemons in the middle of it, so… I will make sure that _you don’t have to worry_. You have my words. If the Galactic’s remaining were coming after me, I will make sure to make them face the reality and battle them again, if they force me to. And, I’m here to fulfill my purpose as trainer. I’m fine and ready whenever you are.” Lucas smiled and readied his red ball in his right hand; showing it to Cynthia.

Cynthia smiled; she knew that the brunette has changed after four years and has matured a bit. Cynthia knew that she shouldn’t worry about the brunette’s being after four years of absence, and back here to defeat her; the Champion. She then laughed heartily before giving a small reply.

“You’ve changed, Lucas. We’ll see who was stronger by the time we battle here. After four years of ordeals and absence… Let’s battle, shall we?”

The two made then their way on the center of the arena. The referee stood on the side as Lucas nodded and released his Luxray as the first choice. Cynthia then released her Garchomp not long after. A type advantage made Lucas cringed a little, but inside, he didn’t care. A strong bond would prove that they could win the battle better than relying on the moves and instinct only. Once the battle started, he then commanded his Luxray to attack with whatever it got inside.

_To defeat the Champion… and going for Volkner. My goals and dreams are one step closer._

*** デンジ・コウキ ***

After an hour or two, Lucas found himself walking on the small podium with Professor Rowan patting his back; with congratulations over the brunette and giving gratitude for completing the Sinnoh PokeDex. Lucas winced from Professor’s hard patting on his back and grinned a bit at Professor’s enthusiasm. Lucas passed the last trial – _defeating Cynthia, the Champion_ – and he became the strongest trainer in all Sinnoh’s region; the Champion. Lucas groggily shook his hands with Cynthia’s slender ones. Cynthia beamed and led the brunette into the next room.

The next room she led the brunette to was the Hall of Fame. It was the last room inside of this Pokemon League. Lucas putted all of his red balls on the slim panel above the complex machines. After a minute, the machines let out a noisy beeping sound and it apparently restored all of Lucas’ Pokemons, registered Lucas as the newest Champion instantly after. There were huge congratulations words over the screen. Lucas just smiled widely at the scene in front of him and thinking about something else. His goals as trainer has been fulfilled and now, the new dream of his – _of spending the rest of his days with Volkner_ – awaited him once he stepped outside of this room.

Lucas turned on his heels and went outside. He walked across countless lifts and rooms, greeted by each of the Elites and gestured a wave to each of them in return with a wide smile across his lips. Lucas’ cheeks flushed a bit after being called and teased as ‘ _young champion on the move’_. He just laughed it off while walking toward the exit. He wandered into his day dreaming a bit – _about Volkner_ – before he actually found himself standing in a dumbfounded face; he was already outside of the League. Lucas forgot to ask Flint and didn’t have any directions on how to visit Volkner in this so called ‘Survival Area’. Lucas frowned a bit before decided to pay a visit to his house first – _wanted to tell her mother about he became the Champion_ – before leaving for another journey.

Lucas released his Staraptor for a fly to the Twinleaf Town. Just in merely thirty minutes, Lucas was already standing in front of his house. He turned the door knob and greeted by a tight hug from his mother; being cheery, sobbing, and all. His mother knew about his son’s achievement through the TV Channel. A hug lasted for minutes on Lucas before his mother let him go. Lucas just grinned at his mother’s congratulatory before asking for something.

“Mom, can I ask how to go to-“,

“Dear! You should go to the Snowpoint City! I heard from Dawn and Barry, saying that you could get on the ship once you’ve gone to the League.”

Lucas’ interrupted question by his mother’s useful information made the brunette beamed a smile, and returned the tight hug; to his mother.

“Thank you mom, I’m going, then!” Lucas then bolted off to the door and once again, released his Staraptor to make them fly toward the Snowpoint City, after.

_Volkner, wait for me. I’m going to where you are, right now._

*** デンジ・コウキ ***

Once Lucas boarded the ship, his thoughts were filled with nothing but what to do once he met Volkner and a lot of mixed feelings inside. He thought of the future that was going to be spent with his idol, no, future to-be-lover, _Volkner_. Lucas slightly flushed at his own thought and made his way out of the ship once it has arrived on the Battle Area. The destination Lucas had in mind was the Survival Area. Lucas looked on the wooden board nearby and it looked like this was the only area around. There might be more areas somewhere.

_Well, maybe I should just walk my way through whatever areas on this island, and I might have a chance of meeting Volkner…_

Lucas walked along the streets for minutes; looking at whatever was in the area. He turned to the right direction and found there were two houses built on the slightly bumped grassy terrain. _This area seemed to be mountainous and tropical_ , Lucas thought while looking to the faraway sky. The atmosphere and the environment were warmer compared to the Sinnoh; Sinnoh was colder. The trainers around the area too, were all foreign to Lucas. Most of them were probably from the other region, just like what Volkner has said. Lucas then wandered over the sudden crowd of people – _trainers_ – gathering on the center of the road. Lucas then observed over what’s happening. He heard a small talk of the trainers that there were an Elite, a Gym Leader, and a Trainer gathered in front of the building, and they seemed to be ‘ _arguing_ ’ about something.

This event reminded Lucas of what happened on the Sunnyshore back then; on the Lighthouse. _This means, maybe, Volkner_ was there. Lucas then made his way with a ‘ _sorry_ ’ and ‘ _excuse me_ ’ and pushing himself inside the emerging crowd. The crowd was so persistent and kept pushing Lucas to the back, and when he was forcing himself to push through the line, he accidentally fell flat on the end side of the road. A loud thud of his body made Lucas winced a little and cocked his head after; to look at his current environment. The crowd gasped and made a face once the brunette realized that he was already beside of the arguing group. The three seemed to be surprised at the loud noise for a while and then a concerned face washed over their expressions. A shout was heard from one of them.

“Lucas! Are you alright?!”

_A concerned and familiar voice…. Huh?_

“Barry?!” Lucas shouted instantly.

“And, Flint? What, Volkner too? What’s going on?” Lucas asked while gathering himself to stand on his own two feet. Barry wanted to offer a helping hand, but pushed by the brunette, saying ‘ _thanks_ ’. Lucas then asked Barry for whatever was going on.

“Ah ah ah. Lucas, help me out! I wanted to get inside of this Battle Tower and suddenly the two of them made their way on the entrance and blocked me, saying that I have to defeat them first… An Elite and Gym Leader versus me, _what did I do wrong_?!” Barry yelled while waving his fists in the air.

“I ain’t saying anything like that, boy! I just said that we wanted to see if you were strong enough to take on inside of this Battle Tower or wherever you choose to battle! Right, Volkner?” Flint directed his look at his side. Volkner just frowned and then turned to look at Lucas.

“Sorry, Lucas. I know you only wanted to get inside this building, but this guy here were really on fire ever since he saw Barry. Maybe _an instant defeat for this guy_ would be better as medicine to make him shut his trap forever.” Volkner said with a sad smile.

“Hey! Do you _resent_ me that much, Volkner!” Flint yelled with a frowned face.

“ _I do_.” Volkner replied instantly with crossed arm.

Flint just went silent at his friends’ reply and Lucas laughed his lung out. The three of them looked baffled at Lucas’ reaction. Flint was looking more confused than ever and it was even more hilarious for Lucas. Just when he was done, Lucas coughed a bit before continuing.

“Alright, then. I will help you out, Barry.”

“Sweeeeet! That’s the Lucas that I know. Alright you two, be whatever you are, once I had Lucas on my side, we were going to be the best Trainers ever and going for the Battle Tower!” Barry shouted to the two.

“Bring it on, kid! Let’s make this fiery battle between us, yeah!!” Flint shouted while releasing his Magmortar. The Magmortar showed its fire through its arms; ready for battle. Volkner sighed before replying with,

“Alright then, if that’s what you guys decided upon. Lucas, I know it has been a while ever since the two of us battled, and I heard that you’ve defeated the Champion. Congratulations! Also, I wanted to battle you out here to see if you’ve grown strong enough to defeat the combination of ours. Be ready!” Said Volkner and released his Electivire after. The gas smoke seal from its Capsule made Electivire looked scarier than ever.

Lucas just smiled at Volkner’s enthusiasm. His ocean blue eyes talked much more than his words –Volkner was excited to battle him again. Lucas and Barry then decided to release their starter that has evolved recently, the Torterra and Empoleon, at the same time. The combination of the four made the crowd getting more and more in numbers; watching them for more experiences. The numbers or place didn’t matter as the four of them then battled their hearts out until who knows what time it was already.

*** デンジ・コウキ ***

It was six in the evening and the four were merely in the middle of their battle. The crowd were getting more on the back and making the area felt smaller than ever. The smell of sweats and noise rang through the air made the situation feel livelier at night, compared to in the afternoon. Flint was getting fiery and resorted to using Earthquake moves as his Pokemon almost wiped out entirely; except for his Infernape, still standing with its confident face. Volkner’s Pokemons were still intact, and his Jolteon still standing on the battle area; readied its Electric moves. Barry sigh his lung out and yelling impatiently.

“Ohhh, you guys! Come on! Stop battling already! Let me pass and move from the entrance, will you! I’m hungry from battling with you guys and it seemed to be never ending-“

“Shut up, kiddo! Infernape, use Earthquake on Empoleon!”

The Infernape jumped its way to the center, hitting its arms on the ground, making the bricks and rocks in the area smashed and cracked; sending sudden attack toward Empoleon. Empoleon could be fainted in that moment, but covered by the Torterra’s huge body almost immediately. Torterra still stood with its pride before actually fainted from the Earthquake; while protecting Empoleon. Lucas walked toward its Torterra and patted its head with ‘ _good work_ ’ before withdrawing it inside the red ball. Volkner smiled at the brunette. Lucas too, smiled in return, before running to his side arena.

“Hah! Look at that, kiddo! Your Pokemon is so weak that Lucas had to cover his Pokemon for yours!” Flint said with a mocking grin.

Barry looked flushed with anger over what Flint said. A pat on Barry’s shoulder made the boy calmed down a second after. Lucas’ expression went serious – _from all grin expression_ – and inhaled a lot of air before patting his own chest. Not long after, Lucas threw a black ball with yellow stripes on it – _ultra ball_ – toward the sky, releasing a black pool of shadow before forming into a giant yellow body with a black wing on the back, standing on the center of the area. A glint of red appeared on the face a minute after. Flint looked shocked at, while Volkner looked amazed at the shadow Pokemon.

“W-W-What is that…?” Flint stuttered.

Lucas smiled a bit before commanding his Giratina with a dark tone.

“Giratina, Earth Power to Infernape!”

Just at the same second the brunette said that, the ground was shaking infuriatedly, almost making all four and the crowd fell to the ground, before it actually cracked the ground beneath Infernape; making Infernape shook for a moment and fell flat on the surface. Once Flint realized what was happening, Flint hurriedly scooted to his Infernape and withdrawing it inside its red ball. Flint was flabbergasted at the scene; he never actually battled Lucas with Giratina, only his Octillery as the last Pokemon. Lucas then turned to look at Volkner. Volkner was totally entranced with Lucas and shifting his eyes back and forth; from Giratina to Lucas. Lucas just grinned sheepishly at Volkner’s reaction.

“Now, the only one left was Volkner…” Barry said with a hand over his chin; thinking how to defeat Volkner with his Empoleon left.

“Jolteon, use Thundershock on Empoleon!” Volkner commanded.

The Jolteon ran toward Empoleon and smashed its head into Empoleon’s body before releasing a full Thundershock on its body. Empoleon was vulnerable to any Electric or Fighting moves, and it fainted almost instantly and leaving a loud thud on the area. Barry sniffled a bit at the scene – _looking at Empoleon’s fainted body_ – and withdrawing Empoleon with a small whimper of ‘ _good job, pal_ ’. Barry’s Pokemon were all wiped by the combination of Flint’s relentless attack, and earlier, Volkner.

Now the only challenger left on the area was Lucas. Lucas versus Volkner. The move advantage against Volkner was huge as Lucas only commanded his Giratina for the rest of Volkner’s Pokemons; with Earth Power. The Jolteon avoided its attack for minutes before actually fainted by a hit. Luxray and Electivire were all vulnerable to Ground moves. As the last move hit Volkner’s Electivire, Volkner smiled proudly at Lucas.

_‘You got me, boy. It was a good battle_.’ Was what Volkner’s eyes told. Volkner then withdrew his Electivire inside the red ball with a happy sigh. Lucas too, withdrew his Giratina inside with a small ‘ _thank you_ ’. The next moment, the four of them were greeted by a loud scream of an adult male. The four of them turned their head into the direction of the voice and paled a little.

“You… You guys! What are you guys doing and making rackets in front of the Battle Tower- AAAAHHHHHH! THE GROUND! THE GROUNDDDDD!!!!!!”

“Palmer… Dad?!” Barry shouted after looking at and running toward his father.

“Barry?! What are you doing here, son?” asked Palmer to Barry with a confused look.

“Dad, I already beat the Leagues and here I’m battling with one of the Elites and a Gym Leader. I’m going to introduce you to…. …. Huh?”

Once Barry turned his head, Flint and Volkner were already gone, leaving no one but Lucas there. Palmer just shook his head at the crack on the road and pinched his forehead for whatever was happening. Barry just smiled a little at his father before introducing Lucas as his friend and leaving to the other area after; to train some more. Palmer too, left after saying ‘ _well, do come visit me sometimes!_ ’ to Lucas. Lucas then turned and walked the path to fetch Volkner; who was hiding behind a tree of the house.

Lucas called Volkner’s name for several times, before Volkner popped his head out and gesturing the brunette to come into his direction. Lucas then walked to where Volkner was and pulled by immediately. Volkner caressed the brunette’s face with his gentle touch and pull him into a kiss after. The kisses were merely peck at first, before it turned into passionate kisses between the two; hot breaths and gliding tongue over the other. Lucas stopped Volkner with a weak push for seconds; taking a breath.

“V-V-Volkner! This is a public area where everyone could see and what if-“

Lucas almost lost his breathing rhythm when Volkner suddenly pushed the brunette’s head closer and inserting his tongue with much force; to make sure the brunette didn’t escape himself from. The unfinished sentences of the brunette were replaced by the deep kisses of Volkner’s; the older man didn’t want to make Lucas stalled more of his time, waiting and being patient after weeks of separation. The smooch and impatient licking on the lips made the brunette understand and flushed, then grabbing tightly onto Volkner’s jacket on the back; meaning he understood and wanted Volkner to keep continuing.

Volkner immediately took the brunette’s action as an okay, and made himself dominating over the brunette. He planted more kisses from the forehead to the cheek before ended up on the lips. Volkner then continued to insert his tongue and licking over the brunette’s insides. The kisses were going intensely wild and sloppier each time they kissed, as Lucas felt that his bulge already showing eagerly and made it visible on his pants. Volkner realized the brunette’s lower reaction – _over his passionate kisses_ – nudging one of his feet onto the bulge, making the brunette gasped and a moan escaped from his lips. Volkner smirked at the brunette, nudging and rubbing with adding more pressure onto the bulge. Lucas tried to hold his voice down but kept moaning in return from each rubbing of Volkner’s knee.

_It felt good… Too good, even._

Five minutes after, Volkner realized that the brunette’s cheeks went redder and the gasps mixed with erratic moaning coming from his lips; Lucas almost came. Volkner added even more pressure onto his knee as response and rubbing the bulge with more speed. Just when the brunette almost reached his climax, Volkner covered his mouth with a deep kiss; to make sure to brunette doesn’t scream from pleasure. A moment after, Lucas’ body shivered greatly and white color of pleasure washed over his sight. Warm liquids were released and messed inside of his pants, leaving a stain that was visible on the outside. Lucas panted heavily before slumped his weak body over Volkner’s. Volkner kissed the brunette on his forehead after, whispering a soft ‘ _good job’_ over one of Lucas’ ear. The soft whisper of Volkner made Lucas’ eyes went weary for a moment before the darkness swallowed him, entirely.

*** デンジ・コウキ ***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Cliff hanger again? D: Yes, but for the next two chapter, their relationship will grew immediately, so don't worry.


	9. How Close We Were

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Pokemon, nor Volkner and Lucas. But I'm still wishing... ;D
> 
> More of Volkner's teasing, but he made such improvement for moving himself onto Lucas. Woot Volky!  
> Lucas was such a chocolate lover here... Well, he liked to eat as what was portrayed on Pokemon Adventures, so... why not? xD
> 
> Alright, I will stop spoiling the story, go on, read, and ENJOY!

The next morning, Lucas found himself waked up inside of an unfamiliar place. The ceiling and the wall were all white and there were huge windows on each of the side; draped over with curtains. The floor was the only thing that was decorated with some Pokeball tiles over. But overall, the room was mostly empty with anything but a shelf on the corner of the room, the small cupboard beside the bed, and the bed Lucas currently lying on. The bed was too small for two people to be sleeping inside the cover with.

_Wait a minute, two people. Who…?_

Lucas looked on the blonde that was hugging his tiny body with a strong grip. A quiet snore was heard from and it made Lucas blinked and struggle a little to see who it was. A little movement of Lucas made the blonde cocked his head slowly and opened the eyes – _revealing a pair of beautiful ocean blue orbs_ – there was a slight concern inside and Lucas flabbergasted at.

“V-Volkner?! How come did you-“, a hand stopped gently over Lucas’ mouth. This time, the older man whispered some ‘ _sshhh_ ’, and draped his body over the brunette’s; hugged him a little after. Lucas’ face went red from Volkner’s over clingy action in the morning and nudged his elbow into the older man’s flat – _toned_ – stomach. Volkner didn’t budge even a little, just hugged the brunette even tighter than before. Lucas shivered when he felt a sudden lick and kiss over his back shoulder; almost yelled again but stopped himself. Gaining no other response from the brunette, Volkner’s hand was moving its way from the brunette’s shoulder blade to the chest, trailing it lightly and brushed past his nipples; in a teasing way. A small gasp escaped from Lucas’ lips. Satisfied from the brunette’s reaction, Volkner then nuzzled himself into the back of Lucas’ neck and chuckled.

“Good morning, Lucas. How was this morning’s _massage_?”

Lucas – _blushed as he was_ – nudged his elbow harder into Volkner’s toned stomach. Volkner winced in response and let go of the brunette’s body. Lucas stood up abruptly from the bed and walked himself toward to bathroom, but stopped and realized that there was something wrong with him; he didn’t wear any clothes. Lucas then blushed and frantically searched through the shelf for some clothes or towels to cover his body, just to gain a snicker across the room. Lucas then glared his eyes to the voice’s owner.

“What is it that you’re looking for, Lucas? Don’t you think it _suited you better_ for not using anything in the morning, though?”

Lucas didn’t answer, however asked in a straight tone toward Volkner.

“Where _did_ my clothes gone to?”

“Where _did_ you think?” Volkner asked back in a playful tone.

Lucas sighed loudly and walked himself toward to the bed and sitting across the older man – _with only black jeans covering his legs_ – a frown formed on the brunette’s face.

“If you didn’t tell me where my clothes had gone to, I will make sure you got yourself a title of ‘ _pedophile_ ’ and let your title as the Gym Leader washed ashore immediately, even though you didn’t lay a hand on me.”

Volkner’s eyes looked like he wanted to strangle Lucas for seconds, before smirking devilishly after. Lucas trembled a bit in response.

“Before you were going to threaten and labeled me as one, why don’t you reflect yourself on yesterday’s event, _Lucas_? What if I made a talk of ‘ _Lucas, the greenhorn Champion, who came just in ten minutes from a knee_ ’, what would you do about it, _hmm_? Just because you are younger than me by six years and _a Champion_ , doesn’t mean that you could actually threaten me with that kind of lousy thinking, _brat_. You still had a long ways before you.”

Volkner then pinched the brunette’s cheek, stretching it hardly – _gaining a groan from Lucas’ mouth_ – and released it after. A red stretch was seen on Lucas’ cheek as he was rubbing on it while muttering ‘ _hurts_ ’ over and over. Volkner just smiled and returned to ruffle the brunette’s hair playfully. Lucas just glanced and sighed at Volkner.

“Your clothes were sent to the laundry earlier. I made sure the laundry would send it over in an hour or so. If you want _to wear a pant with stains between your legs_ , _then feel free_ to do so. I don’t mind.” Volkner chuckled darkly.

Lucas flushed at Volkner’s harsh remark. Yesterday, the brunette came himself on the public with only Volkner’s knee. Lucas never thought that he would turn this low just because of his loved ones were nearby in presence. Lucas then looked onto Volkner’s eyes. _His eyes were as beautiful as ever, still looking calm and … a gleam of desire surfaced, again._ Lucas thought inwardly while still gazing deeply into Volkner’s eyes. Volkner interrupted the brunette’s gaze and thoughts with a single question.

“Lucas, do you remember what you said two weeks ago?”

Lucas looked bewildered in response and nodded slowly. Volkner continued with a commanding tone.

“Then, _say it_.”

“… I don’t want to.” Lucas said with a blush then averted his eyes on the floor.

Volkner looked on Lucas with a questioning look of ‘ _why?_ ’ but decided to leave it there. Volkner, too, wouldn’t be able to contain himself before the brunette reached eighteen, if he heard a loving sentence out from Lucas. Just looking at Lucas’ reaction could already make Volkner lose his control, and what if he really said his mind out? Volkner sighed at this. Volkner – _being a gentle man_ – wanted to wait until the brunette’s properly reached adulthood, before making his move. The brunette barely knew true love for two weeks ago, and Volkner wanted to savor his sweet moments with Lucas, until the brunette finally be prepared and ready for whatever coming on to the next stage of their love.

_Once Lucas has reached eighteen, I will make him mine. I wouldn’t let him escape anymore. But at this rate, I will do my best to hold myself in check from any of his reactions. I don’t want to hurt him before the coming age… I deeply care for his wellbeing and loved him too much._

Lucas looked at the dazed Volkner in a confused look. Lucas waved his right hand over Volkner’s face for few times before Volkner grabbed his hand and pull it onto his lips, kissing gently; like a man giving a vow. Lucas blushed immediately and pulled his hands from and turned his face toward the window. Volkner looked at the brunette’s little features with a desire – _overwhelming him_ – but held it inside. The two then lied on the bed in silent – _side by side while gazing at each other_ – before a ring was heard from the door.

Volkner then stood from the bed abruptly and opened the door; taking the laundry bag from the cleaner. The cleaner said several things and a thank you before leaving. Volkner closed the door in a moment, giving Lucas the laundry bag and the brunette ran immediately into the bathroom. Volkner cocked an eyebrow at Lucas’ reaction and smiled gently.

_Well, Lucas was always like that. He is still cute, though._

*** デンジ・コウキ ***

After Lucas went inside the bathroom, he found himself almost thumped his heart out from his ribcages at Volkner’s sudden movement. The ‘ _massage_ ’ from this early morning was really something. Lucas knew deep inside, Volkner wanted to have his way with Lucas, but held himself in check. Volkner’s eyes were giving dangerous look each time Lucas were naked or inside of his arms – _Volkner looked like he wanted to devour Lucas immediately_ – but something made him giving up a moment after. _It seemed to be… because of my age?_ Lucas thought. Lucas didn’t really mind if Volkner wanted to have his way already, but, the brunette was sure that Volkner wouldn’t like that.

Volkner was gentle inside, even though he has this fierce attitude and beast-like look each time he made a move. Lucas sighed a little. The brunette hoped that Volkner wouldn’t actually lose himself before he reached eighteen and really hoped the older man would stay sane until then. Lucas then walked himself under and turned on the shower. The cold water felt good on the skin, especially after this heated massage. He looked at the floor and wall tiles; it was smaller than Volkner’s condo and it seemed familiar. Just in a minute, Lucas already knew that he was inside of the Pokemon Center. Last night’s blackout of his must be making Volkner’s frantic over what to do and decided to spend the night at the Center. Lucas strongly agreed with his thought.

_I wonder what kind of face did Volkner made once he brought me here…_

After ten minutes of showering, Lucas pulled the nearby towel – _hanged on the bath rail_ – and dried his hair and body properly, before stepping out with his full clothing; except his hat and scarf. Volkner was sitting on the edge of the bed – _already changed his clothes_ – with something in his right hand; a mug of coffee. Lucas looked at the older man’s sipping over his coffee for a moment and shifted his gaze into a cupboard beside the bed. There was a glass of tea on the top of it. _Volkner made it for me?_ Lucas thought and a smile appeared on his face.

“What are you smiling for, _boy_?” Volkner asked while turning his head a little; just to meet the brunette’s happy gaze.

“Nothing. What, _I can’t smile_ now?” Lucas replied with both hands on his waist; trying to act like he was pissed off.

Volkner just chuckled and returned to sip his coffee. Lucas then walked to the cupboard and took the mug from, sipping his tea. _It tasted sweet, but I like it_. Lucas thought while sitting himself on the edge of the bed across Volkner, after. He bumped his back into the older man’s wide shoulder. _He’s warm_ , Lucas thought. Volkner turned to put his mug down on the cupboard and sat himself beside the brunette. He stretched both of his hand out and stroked the brunette’s hair in a slow, gentle movement, before sniffing on it. Lucas felt tickled over Volkner’s breath and tried to shove his elbow, but stopped with Volkner’s single sentence.

“I love your smell.”

Lucas blushed immediately and he felt both of his ears were totally red at this rate. Volkner hummed and chuckled inside his hair, before moving down to bit the brunette’s ear. Lucas hitched a gasp in response. Volkner – _seemed to be couldn’t hold his sanity anymore_ – moved his free hand over the brunette’s covered chest. He stroked at the brunette’s nipples area slowly and pinched it hard for seconds, gaining a loud moan from Lucas. Volkner smirked at this and moved himself toward the brunette’s neck and licking it at a spot for several times.

“W-what are you licking f-“

Just before Lucas finished his sentence, he already moaned and shivered from Volkner’s sudden bite over his neck. Volkner sucked on it gently in reassurance, before leaving a red mark on Lucas’ milky skin; a love bite. He kissed it in the end, before planting a French kiss on Lucas’ lips. When Volkner released his kiss, Lucas found himself in a daze. He looked at the older man in a longing look.

_I want more…_

Volkner – _looking bewildered at the brunette’s reaction_ – inhaled a lot of air before speaking his mind.

“Lucas, don’t look at me like that. I might not be able to contain myself any longer if you keep making that kind of face…”

Lucas looked at the older man in a questioning look and shook his head immediately. The brunette snapped out from his daze and grimaced in response.

“… I don’t mind if you _wanted_ to do it, though…” Lucas said without thinking in a small tone, almost like a whisper. Volkner’s eyes – _the pair of ocean blue orbs_ – gleamed and looked wide eyed before squinted it at the brunette.

“Do you know what you’re talking about, _brat_?” Volkner asked in an angry tone.

Lucas trembled at the sight. He shot his eyes down on the bed in return, with a whisper of apology to the older man. Volkner just exhaled at the brunette, stepping down from the bed and took his mug from the cupboard.  Lucas quickly finished his own tea before following behind Volkner; with his mug and to the outside. The two then putted the mug down on the Center’s Guest Area’ sink and leave it there. Lucas then looked at the older man in seconds before making a sound.

“Um, Volkner? Aren’t you going to take a bath…?” Lucas asked with a tilted head to the side.

“I already took one before you woke up.” Volkner replied shortly, with his back turned to the brunette.

Lucas just hummed in response before asking again.

“Are we going somewhere?”

Volkner turned to look at the brunette – _with his gleaming eyes_ – and nodded a little, before continuing,

“The club, _remember_?”

Lucas looked at the older man for seconds before his memory made a ping! sound. He just remembered his goal was to go to Volkner in this so called ‘Survival Area’, but already met him on this Fight Area instead. And that’s how Lucas already forgot about the Survival Area and the club. Lucas then grinned happily at the older man. It looked like flowers were sprouting from Lucas’ head.

“Yes!”

Volkner cocked an eyebrow at Lucas’ sudden quiet and happiness that followed in the end. Volkner then nodded at himself: _Lucas has forgotten about it_. The older man just smiled in return before turning on his back with ‘ _come, follow me’_. He also took the brunette’s small hand – _to make sure the brunette didn’t get lost_ – and a warm blush crept over Lucas’ face. The two then walked to their destination in a comfortable silence.

*** デンジ・コウキ ***

On the way to way to the Survival Area, Lucas and Volkner bickered – _again_ – about how could he took him into a jungle area, instead of the sea. _Lucas, apparently, liked the sea better_. Volkner just replied with a simple excuse.

“I wanted to _savor my time with you_ through this jungle. I called this as a ‘ _date_ ’. ”

“But how could you call this as _a date_ , while there were nothing but trees and mountains, and hills! If you want to have a date, then we should have made our way to the sea! We date on the beach, instead in a jungle, Volkner!!” Lucas yelled.

Volkner let a ‘ _tch_ ’ sound from his mouth and then yelled back in reply, as well.

“Can’t you see that the way through the sea was longer than the jungle?! We have to turn from Resort Area to the desert, and to the mountain area, before we went to the Survival Area! And it took longer than you thought! Also, why do you even bother to go to the beach…..”

Volkner trailed off and stopped in response, before making a smug face, and continued again.

“Oh-ho. Beach huh… well, the beach sure is nice. I changed my mind. A date on the beach sounds _more romantic_ and it could make my _lovely Lucas_ remembered several things, such as… _how he met his idol, yeah_?” Volkner snickered in the end.

Lucas blushed madly and yelling ‘ _you tease!_ ’ over Volkner, flailing his arms in the air before hitting it on the older man’s chest and arms randomly. Volkner laughed as response and caught both of the brunette’s hands in a strong grip a minute after. Volkner gazed at the brunette before giving a light peck on the brunette’s soft lips. Lucas then grimaced at Volkner’s playfulness. Volkner let one of the brunette’s arms go before pulling the other to keep moving forward.

“We will visit the Resort Area tomorrow, alright?” Volkner asked with a smile over his back.

Lucas just nodded in response. The two then walked themselves on the grassy patch and surfing for a moment – _using Volkner’s Lanturn_ – before trekking the hills again. The path were hard to climb but easier to pass to; as there were several pavements on the road that seemed to lead somewhere and the two followed it. After two of three hours in the jungle, Lucas found himself breathing a fresh air coming from nearby. _Maybe it’s the Survival Area… Hopefully it has this nice environment like the Fight Area…_ Lucas thought while walking in quiet thought.

Not long after, they found themselves on the grassy patch area, with two small houses in the distance. There were Pokemon Center and Pokemon Mart buildings, aligned side by side. And just beside the Pokemon Center, there was a small cottage house. _It seemed to be old and left, but who knows what was inside._ At the front door, there was a scrap of paper, written: For members only! Lucas looked back and forth; from the paper to Volkner. Volkner just grinned in response before turning the knob open. Volkner went inside first, before Lucas following behind.

Inside, Lucas found the lighting was kind of dark and his eyes had to be adjusted for minutes before he could take in his surroundings. The table’s decoration, chandeliers and the room’s designs were nice. It felt like a club, in a sense, but an Arena at the further back of the room, made it felt like it wasn’t. Lucas just nodded from looking around, before planting a gaze on Volkner. Volkner walked his way to the bar and saying hello to the grandfather at the back. Lucas thought he was having eye troubles, but it was really a grandpa.

“Hey, Volkner! It has been days since you visited here, and look at here, who did ya bring with, young man?” The grandpa looked at Lucas with amused eyes. He rubbed his moustache several times before shifting his gaze, back on Volkner again.

“He is Lucas, the one I mentioned the other day. He was the current champion of Sinnoh, as you can see. Since this club was made for strong trainers and Gym Leaders only, he could be counted as one too, right?” Volkner asked with a smile; he meant membership.

“Of course! Everyone who you recommended must be stronger than yourself, Volky. And nice to meet you, boy! You look strong enough to defeat everyone here, so feel free to have a talk with anyone inside, and made your way to the Arena, if you wanted to battle, alright? Just don’t destroy the tables and anything here!” The grandpa laughed loudly.

Lucas just smiled sheepishly in return before following Volkner to one of the back seats. Once Lucas seated himself, Volkner looked at the brunette with a smirk.

“Well, how do you think of this place? Nice, right?”

“Uhuh. I thought it was some kind of a bar in the Sunnyshore… _you know_ , the open kind.”

“Nah, the club here was special compared in Sunnyshore. You could battle everyone here, and most of them were strong trainers from the other region or Sinnoh’s Gym Leaders. I hoped Sunnyshore had this kind of clubs, but Sunnyshore was supposedly to be _tourism area, so no_.” Volkner said with a sigh following after.

Lucas just hummed in response. Volkner looked around for a while, before fixing his gaze on the brunette.

“Lucas, what do you want to eat, or drink? They had tons of menus here, and I recommend you for tasting its special Ramen.”

Lucas just looked at Volkner in a daze, before replying,

“Then, I’ll go with that. Also, do they have a chocolate-menu or something? I’d like that.”

“Are you fine with anything, as long as it has chocolates in it? And, do you have any allergic or the kind?” Volkner asked with concerned face.

“Uhuh, and I’m not allergic to anything, so don’t worry!” Lucas smiled widely; to assure Volkner he was fine.

Volkner nodded in response, before heading back to the bar counter. He ordered for many menus before heading back minutes after, with a tray full of desserts. Once Volkner putted it down, Lucas noticed there were chocolate fondues, hot chocolate latte, chocolate truffles, and chocolate cookies. All of them were Lucas’ favorites. Lucas looked on it with a drool on his face. Volkner just grinned at the brunette’s response.

“Can I eat all of this?!” Lucas asked with sparkling eyes. Volkner nodded with a smile. Lucas – _beaming with smile_ – took a fork and tasted them one by one.

“This is heaven!” Lucas said with happy face. He ate almost everything in just ten minutes with his blissful face. Just when he was going to eat the chocolate fondue, he glanced at Volkner. Volkner was looking at the brunette – _his ocean blue eyes of desire and happiness_ – intently, with a hand resting under his chin. _Volkner looked content_ , Lucas thought. Lucas found himself blushing, and returned to slice the fondue into two, before stabbing one of it with a fork. Lucas then waved the fork inches away from Volkner’s face.

“Volkner, here. Have a taste.”

Volkner looked surprised at, but comply with. He then grabbed the brunette’s hand gently, before eating the chocolate fondue in his hand. After one bite or two, Volkner gulped it down and licked his lips while looking at the brunette; with a lustful gaze.

“It’s tasty, but I’d rather _eat you though_. Right here, right now, _if possible_.” Volkner said while licking his lips in an entrancing movement. Lucas blushed some more at Volkner’s flirting. He just gulped his saliva down and stuttered a little.

“S-Stop it… we were in public… what if someone else seen this…” Lucas mumbled with brows furrowed down. The blush was still visible on Volkner’s eyes.

Volkner just smirked a little before actually returning to the counter again, to take a tray of two ramen bowls. Volkner putted one of the bowls down in front of Lucas. Once Lucas finished his chocolates – _leaving the hot chocolate latte_ – he took a bowl of ramen and found himself gasping at.

“Th-This is so good!” Lucas said while slurping down the noodles in a hurry.

“Right?” Volkner replied with a proud smile, while taking a slurp as well. Volkner stole a glance once in a while, looking at the brunette slurping down the noodles like he was in heaven or somewhere. Volkner then putted down his chopsticks, saying,

“Lucas, you looked like a hamster, you know that? You ate so much just in minutes.” Volkner smirked again.

Lucas, who heard what Volkner has said, glared his eyes to Volkner and put his chopsticks down as well.

“What do you mean by that?” he asked with dark tone.

“Compliments. Means, _you are cute_. Well, if you don’t like how it sounds, I can turn everything back into ‘puppy’. Either way is fine with me.” Volkner chuckled lowly.

Lucas looked like he wanted to choke Volkner at the same time Volkner said that, but he exhaled loudly in reply. He then continued to eat his noodles in silence.

“Angry, now? Giving me the silent treatment again, _huh_? I thought that you were going to talk a lot about _yourself ever since the last Xtransreceiver talk_ … “

Volkner looked at the ramen for a while before returning to slurp it down again. Lucas just finished his ramen, and grabbing the chocolate mug to his face, sipping it a little, before he talked.

“Whatever you want, Volkner, _whatever_ … But I don’t really liked how you called me like a puppy or anything, even though you _meant it well_. And yeah, I said that. What should we talk about?” Lucas asked in a straight tone.

“Tell me about your experiences on ever having relationships or experiences with men or woman. I wanted to hear _about your experiences on men_ , _to be honest_.”

Volkner said with a playful tone in the end. Lucas looked bewildered at Volkner’s response and asking, ‘ _are you serious?_ ’ and getting a nod back. The brunette slump his back on the chair – _looking furious_ – before opening his mouth.

“If women, uh, I ever dated Dawn back then. Only lasted for three months and she cried in the end because of stuffs. And men, _no_. I never actually dated any men nor interested.”

Volkner nodded and finished his last slurp of noodles. He then asked with a playful grin.

“Then, what about _me_?”

“You… you’re special, I guess. I never actually seen you anything but _my idol_ , but oh how you’ve changed my opinion… “, Lucas sighed and looked down on the table.

Volkner then rested his hands against Lucas’ chin and pull it up; to make the brunette looked at him.

“Are you _regretting_ it now?”

Lucas was wide eyed immediately and shook his head furiously.

“No! _I never regret any of my choice_ , what are you saying?!”

Volkner just smiled and sighed blissfully; just like how he heard it from the Xtransreceiver two days ago. He then let go of the brunette’s chin and went to the bar to pay the bills, before looking back at the brunette; giving a signal to leave. The brunette followed after the older man in silence, clasping his tiny hands into Volkner’s big ones with hesitation for a while, before getting a full hold from Volkner.

*** デンジ・コウキ ***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter would be less from this one. I realized this chapter was actually 4000+ words and wow (I never actually wrote more as one chapter... so wow) And since it was near the ending, I think it would actually better... And yes, thank you for reading this far, just make sure to read the last two chapters or you will regret it! No, I'm serious. (what are you, author?) x'D


	10. To the Villa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : I own nothing of the Pokemon Company, Volkner, or Lucas. I own the story. ;D
> 
> Eh, this chapter had small fluffs, mostly sweet romance from Volkner. And Volkner was being caring than ever.  
> Okay, I'll stop blabbing here, and go on, read, and ENJOY!

The afternoon was spent outside as Volkner kept on walking on the bumpy road while still holding the brunette’s hand. Lucas looked at Volkner in confusion for minutes. The road they took was filled with nothing but jagged hills and rocks for climbing. Lucas noticed that there were strange Pokemons that were nestling itself and flying and about. Lucas took his Pokedex out to check what kind of Pokemon it was, and getting full information on Fearow. A kanto Pokemon. Lucas hummed and putted his Pokedex inside again. Volkner glanced at the brunette before making a voice.

“Lucas, how about we just walked our journey to the Resort Area, right now? I don’t think I like to spend my day on the Pokemon Center again for tonight. So, let’s just go and think of it as a _date_ plus training, and while you’re at it, filling your Pokedex. It worth three pidgeys with one stone.”

Lucas looked at Volkner for a minute before voicing his question.

“But… you said that we’re going to visit the Resort Area… tomorrow?”

“I changed my mind. Let’s just get this on with, since the road would be harsh and all, we have to take a walk right now, or we won’t reach our destination any time soon.” Volkner said while shifting his eyes – _he squinted, almost like a glare_ – to the jagged hills in front of us.

_It seemed to me Volkner is making excuses. Does he want to have more time with me? Oh well. I don’t mind. And I liked the idea, for having Volkner by my side, all day long._

“…Is it that far?” Lucas asked to Volkner. Volkner just nodded in return.

“Oh well, then. I guess this would be a better option for both of us, to burn all of our calories after all those foods. And, I’m interested to see your training with Pokemons, Volkner.” Lucas said while grinning from ear to ear. Volkner just smiled proudly.

“Then, let’s make our way!” Volkner said while pulling Lucas’ hands.

The two of them then walked their way through the jagged hills and battling their way out with several Ace Trainers and Bird Keepers. Their Pokemons were as tough as hell, but, Lucas got to see something that wasn’t in his usual routines; Volkner’s battling together with the brunette. Lucas smiled at this and continued his way together, with Volkner at his side.

*** デンジ・コウキ ***

The next two hours of trekking, climbing, surfing, and walking through the sandstorms made Lucas thought of nothing else but: this is living hell. No wonder that people call it ‘Survival Area’. Just when Lucas putted his goggles on, the sudden rush of sand were flying onto his face and made the brunette choked on his breath. The sand came through his nose made the brunette had difficulty on breathing and coughing for several times. Volkner, on the other side, looked as calm as ever. Lucas couldn’t help but thought that maybe Volkner has trained on this area ever since the brunette’s training on the Victory Road. Volkner cocked an eyebrow to Lucas, asked,

“Are you alright? If you wanted to have a breath, you should at least cover your nose with your sleeves or scarf. And by the way, where is your scarf? ” Volkner looked at Lucas for a moment, before touching his finger to the brunette’s red mark. Lucas cringed for a bit.

Lucas then looked at Volkner for seconds, blushing – _after the whole situation sunk inside him_ – reaching his bag and rummaging it inside and pulled a white scarf after. He swerved it on his neck and pulled it a little higher on the nose. Volkner smiled at Lucas and hold the brunette’s hand and pull it as he made his way through the sandy area. The combination of the blaring sun and the endless sandstorm made them walked slowly and carefully; it was kind of hard to see. There were lots of strange Pokemons that seemed to be running around the sands – _playing_ – while they were struggling to walk. Lucas took his Pokedex out to scan it. Just in second, Lucas already got the name of Cacnea, Cacturns, and Sandshrews. Lucas smiled a little and returned his Pokedex inside.

After half an hour, the two found themselves walking on a grassy area. There were tall grasses on the surroundings, and several of them made rustling sounds, before a Beautifly flew to the surface, with some Pidgeys hopping around; searching for foods. There were several unknown Bug type Pokemons flying and about, and Lucas held his Pokedex out again, to check their names. There were Volbeat, Illumise, Ledian, and Ledyba. There might be several unnoticed Pokemons, but they were mostly it. Lucas nodded in proud face before returning his Pokedex inside the bag.

“Did you get all of the data?” A question arose from Volkner’s lung made Lucas looked at the older man in a happy beam.

“Yes! Thank you, Volkner! These would help Professor Rowan’s research, that’s for sure!”

Volkner just waved his hand on the brunette; no problem. Lucas’ Pokedex were all updated with Kanto’s, Johto’s, and Hoenn’s Pokemon for today, as he found a wild Cacnea, Sandshrew on the earlier sandstorm area. It was quite useful information to be given at Professor Rowan and Professor Oak’s research. Lucas smiled widely and walked to the grassy area again, with Volkner. They were greeted by two Ace Trainers on the road, but they managed to defeat them easily. The two then moved to the road that leads somewhere.

_It’s nearby, our destination is._

*** デンジ・コウキ ***

After walking through the grassy area, Lucas found himself mesmerized at the white pavement and the buildings that were surrounding the area. They were mostly villas, from the bottom to the top of the hills. There were some pools decorating their gardens as well. While walking through the road, Lucas noticed there was a huge villa standing on the upper parts as he found himself walking in a daze while looking at it. He walked himself unconsciously before actually stopped – _almost bumped_ – by a man on the stairs. The man looked like in his twenty, quite younger compared to Volkner. He then took a notice of the brunette, and started his talk.

“Pst! Hey, you, yes, you! Do you happen to be interested in this Villa? If you are, then I could give you for free!” The man said with a wide grin.

Lucas looked at the man and the villa repeatedly, before giving the man a deathly glare _. A scam, huh?_ The man realized and spoke up in response.

“Uh, nonononono! It’s not like what you see! Not a scam! I’m telling you! It’s… this Villa was currently given to me by my friend! Well, he was a Rare Stone Collector, and he was just recently went back home after he got all of his stones, and leaving this Villa here. In another way to put it, it was given to me, as I’m the only one who was left here. But as you can see, I’m tired of having this Villa already, and searching for a good owner for it. How about it? I will give it to you, for free, I swear!”

Lucas looked at the man in a suspicion but nodded with a ‘yes’ after. _If he wanted to try something funny after, I could actually finish him off, well, Volkner would_ , Lucas thought. The man beamed with a wide smile at Lucas and then turned on his heels, gesturing the brunette to follow him. The brunette and Volkner followed in quiet, before he spoke loudly again.

“Here, you can take a look inside, if you didn’t believe me! You can check all of the rooms as well.”

The man then opened the door and walked inside. The two followed. The room was obviously empty, no furniture or the kind. It was just a single large room with wooden flooring and white walls; just how you expect of a villa. The man then held out a single paper, _no_ , two papers.

“Here, you can actually sign as an owner of this villa on this paper, and then buy the furniture in this order form. Just give it a call and the items would arrive on the same day.”

The man gave out a pen and a paper to be signed first. Lucas scribbled his sign with caution and the man beamed in return. He nodded several times with a grateful expression on his face.

“Oh, thank you very much! You could do a purchase of the table, as I will give it free and as thanks for taking this villa!” The man said and giving a call on the number of the order form, and not long after, a long wooden table came. It decorated the room from emptiness, well, at least, _a little_. The man then nodded at the table, and went his way out with a ‘ _thanks and goodbye!_ ’ Lucas heard that the door was shut loudly at the back. _Guess he was tired of having this villa, huh?_ Volkner then walked slowly around the table while trailing his hand around the smooth surface; observing the beautifully curved table.

“How nice that you get a villa once you’ve stepped inside the Resort Area.” Volkner said while giving a snicker.

Lucas just glanced at Volkner for seconds before looking down on the order form.

“Well, I thought this was a scam, but well, since I had one… we could spend our night here or… our days… _inside of here, forever_ ….”

Lucas trailed off with a blush on his face. Volkner turned his head just to be infected by the brunette’s blush. The older man then snorted as response. Lucas – _didn’t want to waste any more time_ – took a call on the number and ordered a bed with sofa. Not long after, the items arrived and placed on the room. The bed has its canopy and looked luxurious, that made Lucas sighed in bliss, before jumped on the springy bed. He rolled his body onto the bed for several times; absorbing its comfort. Volkner followed after and sat beside the brunette. Volkner asked,

“How come did you have that much amount of money to be spent? Wasn’t the items’ cost real expensive…? And this is a Villa, means, the items costs more than the usual furniture.”

“I… used my four years of training with the available trainers around. Uh, repeated battles over and over. And that’s how I _had much_ on me.” Lucas replied with a giggle. Volkner looked surprised – _at Lucas’ ambitions_ – before replied,

“Heh, you’re really something. And, good job, _you’ve worked hard_.” Volkner planted a kiss on Lucas’ forehead, rubbing the brunette’s cheek after. The blush didn’t seem to be disappearing any time soon. Volkner patted the brunette’s chest, stood himself out from the bed after, making his way out. Lucas looked baffled at the sudden reaction of Volkner’s.

“Where are you going…?”

“Outside. I wanted to walk around before and searching for more food stalls or the kind. Do you want to come along?” Volkner asked with a stretched hand out. Lucas nodded and ran to Volkner immediately, taking his hand in return. The brunette smiled – _like an angel_ – before snuggling himself into Volkner’s chest. Volkner kissed the brunette’s cheek in return, before going outside.

The two then spend their time in relax on a nearby café, buying a bag full of foods and goods, walking around the areas with their Luxrays, enjoying the scenery around, before going back to the Villa and spend the night there, with two bodies entwined with each other. The warmth from each other made the two felt secure and like they were in their own world. Their arms and gazes over each other could only mean one thing: _they loved each other and wanted to spend their times together_.

“We should go back to the Sunnyshore for once in a while after spending our time together here, alright? I couldn’t leave my Gym be.” Volkner said with a little laugh. Lucas just nodded sweetly and replied,

“And we should visit Professor, to give them a look at my Pokedex and merchandises that I had bought for them.”

“Don’t forget that you should talk some more about _yourself_.”

Lucas giggled in response. Volkner smiled, kissed the brunette in a light peck before hugging the brunette tighter, letting the two fallen into their deep slumber after.

_Oh how blissful this is. I wish that our time would stall and be spent like this forever…._

*** デンジ・コウキ ***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is coming! Alright, since the next chapter would have the smuttiness coming, I shall turn this all into Mature ones. Think of it as a compensation for the long soft paced romance between the two. ;D


	11. Present and Our Moments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smutty stuffs under. Well, this is pretty much the ending and... I shall talk no further, read it already, and enjoy!

**_Note: The time setting here is two years after (means Lucas already 18, yay!) and it means, smutty stuff to come. Enjoy! ;D_ **

 

Two years after spending the times together in the Villa, Volkner and Lucas’ relationship were never really changed. The two still loved each other as usual, and teasing over another had become a habit; a bad habit of Volkner’s. The two battled frequently at the battleground inside of the Private Club, and acquainted with several of Volkner’s friends. But for today, there were something strange happening. The first thing in morning, when Lucas woke up, he realized that Volkner already dressed himself and saying he would get to the battleground immediately, and Lucas should follow him after. Lucas felt dejected – _from being left_ – but let it slip by. The brunette thought that maybe Volkner wanted to do something alone, for once in a while; he understood.

And now, Lucas found himself sitting on ground, in front of the door outside of the Private Club. Everyone inside of the club and recently acquainted with, shunned the brunette outside with an angry look on their face. One of them, Buck, especially, pushed Lucas until he actually fell flat with face first on the ground. Just earlier, Lucas gathered himself from, and sitting with half annoyed, half confused expression. Lucas just sighed and held his knees in a trembling clutch later.

“What did I do wrong…?” Lucas asked to no one but himself.

The brunette then pulled one of his Pokeball out, pushing the button twice, before revealing a Luxray. The Luxray growled in happiness and frowned immediately; after looking at Lucas’ expression. Lucas just looked at the Luxray in a pleading look with glassy eyes.

“Please, Luxray, tell me what did I do wrong? _Did I do something_? Something so evil, that everyone just shunned me out? Even Volkner?” Lucas asked with sniffs in between. Lucas cried a little, and Luxray walked itself near its trainer, nudging its face onto Lucas’ with a lick; wanted to cheer the brunette up. Lucas smiled sadly at Luxray before patting Luxray on the head, as thanks. Luxray growled softly. The two then sat there, looking at the cloudy sky above, with some sniffles being heard for every once in a while. Luckily, this Survival Areas had less people, so no one actually bothered with the two. The two just sat in quiet until there were next announcement on what to become of the brunette.

About one hour after, the door actually creaked open with a low tone of ‘ _come on in_ ’ from a man that Lucas recently acquainted himself with, Riley. Riley popped his head out – _just to be surprised with Lucas’ red nose_ – and flabbergasted immediately. He looked panicked for seconds and directing his look to anywhere, before pulling Lucas from the ground – _forcefully_ – and made him walked inside. Luxray also trotted inside with a yawn.

Not long after, sudden noise of popping and trumpets were heard from any directions, with, ‘ _Happy Birthday, Lucas!_ ’ Several of them even wore a matching hats with a word forming ‘LUCAS’ and made a love poses from their hands. They looked cute and strange, but Lucas found himself cringed and bewildered at. And just before he spoke any of his thoughts, Volkner already ran from the back seat with a shocked expression on Lucas, before turning and making an accusing look on Riley. Riley looked blue in response, before shouting with both of his hands up in a giving up pose.

“I didn’t! _I swear_! I just called out and already noticed that he was crying, and sitting on the ground, to boot… I haven’t really tried to do anything and I won’t.” Riley directed his look on Volkner with seriousness. His eyes might look dark blue, but inside, Lucas knew that Riley was actually serious. Lucas jumped between the two with both of his hands onto the older man’s chest; to stop them from arguing any further.

“I-I, just cried earlier, I admit! And it wasn’t Riley’s or anyone’s fault. It was just, I thought, I did something to you guys that I deserved to be kicked out immediately, and that’s all! I’m sorry, and… thank you.”

Lucas said with a small laugh following after. The crowd was silent – _from Volkner and Riley’s glaring at each other_ – at first before actually laughed their lungs out. Buck was standing on the center with an apologetic look, before taking the cakes out with candles on the top and walked closer to the brunette.

“Sorry, dude. It was just, I was in a hurry and you came right inside of our preparation. And you know…”

Lucas just smiled and waved a hand, to brush what Buck has said. He blew all of the candles on the cake before beaming a smile on the crowd. Everyone looked content for minutes, before popping and blew the trumpets again with ‘Happy Birthday’. They then turned to cut the cakes into plates, serving bowls of ramen to everyone. There were several chocolates menu, and Lucas took a glass of hot chocolate and took a sip of it. Lucas sighed happily; from chocolates and from the happy environment. Just then, a single tap on Lucas’ shoulder made the brunette faced the owner. Volkner was standing behind him with a smile.

“Yes?” Lucas asked with a questioning look.

Volkner just pointed his thumb to the door; outside. Lucas nodded, sipping down the rest of his chocolates before returning his Luxray inside of its ball, and slipping away from the crowd in silence. After the two of them were outside, Volkner suddenly grabbed Lucas’ chin with a force, kissing and licking the brunette’s tongue with such intent, and lets go with a ‘Happy birthday’ after. Lucas just nodded and blushed infuriatedly. Volkner smirked – _devilishly_ – at the brunette’s response, before releasing his Staraptor; to fly them both to the Resort Area. Lucas wanted to question Volkner at what he was doing, but stopped himself. The brunette realized that he has turned eighteen, means, he was ready, for everything that was coming to him; the next stage of their love. Volkner’s desire, for example…

_But this might turned out to be the best present that I’ve ever got._

*** デンジ・コウキ ***

Inside, Lucas was almost toppled for few times before reaching the bed, because of Volkner’s forcing tongue over his. Volkner didn’t seem to be patient enough after these whole two years of holding himself, with just small touching or kissing. Even if the older man was hard enough and it was visible to the eyes, he just ignored it and slept it in like nothing has happened. The brunette, on the other hand, was getting services each night from Volkner. A small service, like deep kisses that could actually made the brunette came without even any touching.

_It’s embarrassing._

Just when the two reached their bed, Volkner traced his hands onto the brunette’s small body. He slipped his hands under the garment with slow and careful movement. He explored all the areas that has been untouched for two years, and stopped it for a while when his hands were on the brunette’s waistline. Volkner stroked gently at the brunette’s waist, before moving his other hand to pull Lucas’s clothes over his body. Just in five minutes, Lucas was already naked with his erection showing under.

Volkner smirked at and moved his head onto Lucas’s nipples. Volkner licked it slowly at first, before actually bit it down and sucking it while making slurping noises. The wet sound made Lucas feeling giddy and moaned in response. Lucas’ moaning was too beautiful in Volkner’s opinion. Volkner then traced his fingers slowly from the brunette’s chest, to the stomach, and stopped right on his erection. Lucas gasped and trembling in response.

“Lucas, can I…?” Volkner asked for the brunette’s approval.

Lucas just nodded in quiet, and Volkner made his way again. He stroked gently at the tip, before moving at the shaft and back. He teased it in seconds, like flicking or rubbing it slowly, just to make Lucas furious; but still feeling good. Just before Lucas could snap at Volkner, the older man already stroked his erection with more strength and a moan escaped from his lips, instead of curses. Volkner smirked at Lucas, before asking,

“Did it felt good, _my prince_?”

Lucas glared his eyes at Volkner in retort, but the blush said it all. ‘ _heh_ ’ was all Volkner said before kissing the brunette again, with licking and sucking sloppily. Lucas tried to hold his own voice from the kiss, but the stroking from Volkner’s hand made him couldn’t help but gasped and moaned, over and over. The pleasure took over his body and a single trail of white already leaked a little on the tip. Just when Lucas was about to came, Volkner gripped forcefully on his shaft; gaining a squeak from Lucas.

“Wait. I will take something out, so don’t just come yet.”

Volkner then pulled a plastic and a bottle out from his jeans’ pocket. A bottle of lube and a condom. Lucas blushed at the sight and turned his eyes over somewhere else. Volkner then ripped the plastic, unzipping his jeans, and revealed his huge erection. He putted the condom around it, just to make Lucas bit his down lip – _in anticipation_ – and couldn’t help but think, ‘ _could it even fit mine…?’_

Volkner then opened the bottle, pouring a handful of lube and pouring some on his erection, before sticking a finger into Lucas’ rosy entrance. Lucas gasped and hissed at first from the pain, but after the second thrust or two, Lucas finally felt a little better from getting used to it, thanks to the lube, and breathing normally. Volkner – _smirking again_ – suddenly pushed his second finger, just to gain a yelp from Lucas.

“What, did you think one finger was enough? Hehehe, Lucas, you’re so _damn innocent_ , and I liked that.”

Just before Lucas shouted back at Volkner, he found himself being intoxicated with the third finger that was pushed inside and making him felt weird all over. He couldn’t help but feeling weird at whatever was pushed inside of his body. He felt like his body was already strange and wet and all… And just right at that moment of thought, Lucas screamed loudly. Volkner looked bewildered at the response on first sight, before continuing to push his three fingers over the spot that just made Lucas screamed; earlier. And just as Volkner predicted, Lucas screamed again; not in pain, but pleasure. Lucas threw his hands and kicked his feet around before grabbing onto the sheets and quieted down, with rosy cheeks over and having this longing look on Volkner.

Volkner flushed at the brunette’s reaction, and pushed some more inside of his anus. Lucas just moaned and moaned with some yelp in between, of ‘ _stop_ ’, ‘ _don’t_ ’, or ‘ _not there!_ ’ before he collected himself and breathing heavily after. Volkner reached his face and then pulling a deep and passionate kiss – _making saliva trailed down from the corner of Lucas’ lips_ – over the brunette, inserting his fingers again; to stretch his entrance. A muffled moaning from Lucas made Volkner couldn’t help his erection already; wanting to thrust inside of Lucas and made a mess out of him.

After a kiss or two, Volkner released himself from the brunette and prepared himself on the awaiting entrance. He putted his erection on the mouth and rubbed it over with a teasing way for a moment before pushing it inside, slowly. Lucas’ breathing becoming erratic and he looked like almost hyperventilated from, with a small thrust after thrust. Just on the halfway inside, Volkner stopped and looked at Lucas’ face. He looked like a mess, tears over his eyes and trembling greatly.

Volkner crouched down a little and planted a gentle kiss over his forehead in a reassuring way, while still thrusting his erection in a slow and careful movement. Lucas’ moaning became louder and he almost screamed – _either from pleasure, the pain, or both_ – and Volkner had to cover his mouth in a kiss, before his voice could be heard from outside. Lucas’ muffled moan was heard for minutes before he eventually stopped and gazing at Volkner intently, after Volkner was completely inside the brunette.

Volkner smiled at the brunette with a whisper over one of his ear, ‘ _you’ve done well_.’ And just at that moment, Volkner started thrusting deeply. The thrusts were slow at first, but after hearing each pleasured voice or hitched gasps from Lucas’ lips – _that he was feeling good_ – Volkner’s thrusting movement has becoming more randomized and uncontrolled, and he gasped in pleasure from Lucas’ friction inside, almost like an animal, or to put it precisely, ‘ _a beast in heat’_.

Volkner’s erection has becoming bigger after looking at the brunette’s unusual expression; a sexy and lewd ones. Volkner then thrust again, trying to hit the sweet spot of Lucas’, and a loud scream of pleasure was heard from. The older man tried again for the second, and the brunette’s body was trembling greatly in response before releasing an amount full of white from his twitching erection. The white liquids smeared over the brunette’s stomach and landed some on Volkner’s. _It looked so enticing_ , at least for Volkner.

Just when the brunette ejaculated, Volkner felt the insides of Lucas was getting tighter and making him couldn’t help but feeling tight, grunted – _like animal_ – at first, and released all of his seeds inside of Lucas after. Volkner gasped for a moment from a white pleasure that washed him over. His body trembled a bit from the rest of the feeling – _making his body felt all sensitive_ – before he actually regained his usual composed self.

Volkner then pulled himself out from Lucas’ – _noticed the condom has been ripped at the end_ – leaking his seeds and making a mess spreading over the sheets. A trickle of the liquid was seen, trailing from the insides to the brunette’s inner thigh, making Volkner wanted to do more, but held his desire in. The brunette barely moved and it wasn’t like he could engage in the second round, especially for first timers. Volkner simply didn’t care about what was going to happen after this, enjoying the current moment he had with Lucas was more important; after their intense love making. Volkner’s body turned limp and onto the brunette’s tiny ones afterwards. He caressed Lucas’ cheeks in a loving way.

“It was great… _right_? Happy birthday, Lucas. And, your present… _is me_.” Volkner said with a happy sigh.

Lucas held out both of his hands onto Volkner’s cheek and replied with a soft smile.

“Uhuh, thank you again and… I know you are. Thank you for being my present, _my first and last man_.”

Lucas then closed in with the older man’s face, whispering, ‘ _I love you_.’ Volkner looked at the brunette for a while, before continuing with a loving tone of, “I love you too, _honey_. It has been a while since I heard that from you.” Volkner then pulled the brunette in a deep and long kiss, _with more passion_. He licked the lips at first for times before pushing its way into the brunettes’ and tangled them inside for a moment, and releasing both after – _leaving a trail of saliva dripping between their lips_ – followed by heavy breathing between the two. Lucas sighed blissfully. Volkner slithered his arms onto the brunette’s chest and stroked it gently.

“Your heartbeats… are faster than ever.” Volkner said with a smirk.

Lucas just smiled, whispering ‘ _yours too’_ and kissed Volkner in a light peck. Volkner smiled gently, before glancing on the clock at the bedpost. It was already four in the evening. Volkner then looked at Lucas – _who already stared right into Volkner’s eyes_ – and planted a light kiss on his cheek, before asking,

“Should we take a bath, together?”

Lucas just replied with a sweet tone of ‘ _yes_ ’ and Volkner carried Lucas into the bathroom with a bridal style, before dropping more butterfly kisses onto Lucas’ forehead, cheeks, to the lips with ‘ _I love you’_ and a kiss on his hands; just like a vow of marriage. The two then spend their times inside of the bath and enjoyed their time afterwards, just like a young married couple.

_How we came to love each other, the stirring trouble that came between us, and how it led into this moment, would last forever. It would become one of our most important memories._

 

**How we came to love each other. END.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? How was it? I actually left people hanging with some tease from each chapter back then and felt a little guilty, but not guilty, and put this as the last chapter, with... loves. Yes, loves between the two. At last~~ congratulations for the two and I'm happy for both of you. Eh, but this doesn't mean this is the end of the fics. I intend to write some more fics of them in the future, since they are such cuties! I'm thinking of more Volkner and Lucas, maybe, Polishipping, and... Tensaishipping. I'm a fan of rare couples so yup. Voice your comments below and leave some kudos if you'd like to see them more~ ;D
> 
> And last but not last, thanks for reading! We will meet on the next (new) fiction, yes? ;D

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my first work of Stokeshipping and I'm totally in love with their cuteness, so I will write them up some more in the future~ maybe some one shots in the future. ;D


End file.
